Who Are You?
by SummerWinter440
Summary: 3rd fanfic of SUMMERWINTER HUNHAN/GS


Tittle: **Who Are You ?**

Author : Summer & Winter

Main Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan aka Wu Luhan

EXO Member

Rated : T (GS)

Sebelumnya maaf kalau cerita ini kurang memuaskan. Karena cerita ini cuma cerita dengan konflik ringan. Aku buat ini cuma buat selingan doang...makanya ceritanya ringan banget.

Sehun: 3 SHS

Jongin: 3 SHS

Chanyeol: 3 SHS

Kris: 3 SHS

Suho: 3 SHS

Luhan: 2 SHS

Kyungsoo: 2 SHS

Baekhyun: 2 SHS

Summary: _Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka, yang membuat Wu Luhan jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun. Menurut Luhan, mencintai Oh Sehun itu menguras emosi namun menyenangkan..._

 **Who Are You ?**

Semua tentang Luhan, tentu saja aku tahu...

Luhan adik dari Kris Wu, tentu saja Sehun tahu

Luhan wakil ketua osis, apalagi itu pasti Sehun tahu

Luhan anak klub dance, Sehun sudah tahu itu dari zaman unta

Golongan darah Luhan O

Tanggal lahir Luhan, tentu saja Sehun tahu. Kalau tidak namanya kiamat

Luhan suka sekali dengan animasi Bambi

Luhan sangat suka membaca novel bergenre romantis

Luhan memiliki hewan peliharaan jenis Toy Puddel, namanya Bubble Tea

Biasanya setiap akhir pekan Luhan akan mengajak Bubble jalan-jalan ke taman

Luhan tidak suka dengan suhu dingin. Karena jika suhunya terlalu dingin ia akan bersin-bersin, ya semacam alergi.

Tapi Luhan juga tidak suka dengan suhu yang terlalu panas

Luhan sangat takut dengan ketinggian

Luhan alergi dengan udang, Sehun selalu ingat dengan hal itu

Luhan pergi ke Gym pada hari minggu, di daerah Myeongdong. Tetapi jika ia punya waktu.

Luhan selalu menjaga berat badan dan bentuk tubuhnya, Sehun tahu itu

Luhan suka minum susu Strawberry Low Fat

Luhan sangat suka dengan Taro Bubble Tea

Luhan, Luhan, Luhan semua tentang yeoja itu Oh Sehun ahlinya. Pokoknya Sehun sudah hafal diluar kepala.

Kecuali hal-hal ' _pribadi'_ Luhan

Author POV

Deru dan bisingnya suara motor-motor besar itu saling bersahutan. Sebenarnya bukan motor seperti _Harleydavidson_ melainkan motor _Ducati_ dan sebangsanya. Setiap malam diakhir pekan, tempat ini akan ramai oleh anak-anak muda. Untuk sekedar nongkrong, bermain, atau bahkan balapan liar. Seorang namja dengan kulit putih pucat itu turun dari motor Ducati hitam miliknya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kearah kerumunan namja yang sedak sibuk berbincang diatas motornya masing-masing.

"Hey Yo! What's up Hun?"sapa salah satu namja yang sedang duduk diatas motor _Ducati_ merah bermotif burung Pheonix

"Baik. Apa malam ini ada balapan?"tanya namja berkulit putih pucat itu

"Kudengar ada."jawab salah satu dari mereka

"Jongin, kau tahu hadiahnya apa?"tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang berada disebelahnya

"Kalau itu aku masih belum tahu, memangnya kau ingin ikut?"jawab Jongin namja yang mempunyai kulit eksotis diantara teman-temannya

"Hmmm, tapi kalau hadiahnya menarik."Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Biar diperjelas, namja berkulit putih pucat itu Oh Sehun namanya. Ia berusia 18 tahun dan anak dari pengusaha interior terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kalau namja yang duduk di motor bermotif Pheonix itu adalah Park Chanyeol, pemilik SM International High School. Dan yang terakhir Kim JongIn atau bisa dipanggil Kai. Namja yang tak kalah tampan dari kedua temannya itu. Pemuda berkulit tan dan berbibir sexy itu adalah anak pengusaha Kamong Cafe, cafe yang sedang terkenal saat ini atau bisa dibilang sedang naik daun.

 _ **Other Side...**_

"Gege, mau kemana?"tanya seorang gadis cantik

"Aku mau ketempat biasa."jawab namja beralis tebal itu, ia memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam sebagai pelengkap.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"pertanyaan itu sanggup menghentikan aktivitas seorang Kris Wu

"Kau tidak boleh ikut Wu Luhan, kalau Mama dan Baba tahu aku yang repot. Lagi pula disana bukan tempatnya untuk rusa cantik. Disana berbahaya, dan kau masih kecil."ujar Kris memberi penjelasan kepada adik kesayangannya, namja itu sedikit menunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Luhan

"Aku sudah kelas 1 Senior High School ge, aku sudah besar. Aku boleh ikut ya, pleaseee"ujar Luhan sambil memohon. Wajahnya terlihat imut jika seperti ini.

"Tidak Lu..."

"Please, gegekan baik."rayu Luhan

"Tidak Luhan..."

"Ya ya ya, kumohon ge..."Luhan memeluk tubuh Kris erat

"Aishh ya, tapi kali ini saja."kali ini Kris kalah

"YES! Xiexie ge"ujar Luhan sambil melompat mencium pipi kakaknya

"Eh tunggu kau mau ikut kesana dengan rok pendek Lu?"tanya Kris bingung

"Memang ada yang salah ge? Biasanya aku pergi juga seperti ini."jawab Luhan sedikit bingung

"Euum tidak ada yang salah sih, ah yasudahlah ayo berangkat. Tapi ambil dulu jaketmu!"

"Hmm arraseo"Kris mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Luhan tidak takut dengan cara mengemudi Kris. Ia malah terlihat senang buktinya bibir tipis itu bersenandung dari tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai ditempat yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Luhan segera turun dari motor kakaknya itu.

"Lu, jangan jauh-jauh dari gege. Kau pegang erat jaketku, mengerti?"

"Arraseo ge."tangan Luhan beralih kejaket yang dikenakan oleh Kris, ia memegang jaket Kris dengan kuat.

 _ **other side...**_

"Hun bukankah itu Kris?"tunjuk Jongin pada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka

"Iya itu Kris, memangnya kenapa?"

"Yeoja yang disebelahnya itu siapa?"tanya Jongin bingung

"Itu adiknya, masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu. Dia satu sekolah dengan kita."ujar Sehun enteng

"Tantang dia untuk balapan malam ini, kau berani?"tanya Jongin, sedikit mendorong Sehun untuk mengikuti balapan pada malam hari ini

"Tidak ada yang bilang aku takut."jawab Sehun enteng

"Eum baiklah, aku akan bilang padanya, tunggu sebentar ne."Jongin segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Kris yang sedang sibuk bersama genknya

"Halo Kris!"sapa Jongin dengan cengiran khasnya, semua mata pun kini tertuju padanya

"Apa maumu?"tanya Kris dingin

"Sehun mengajakmu balapan, kau mau tidak?"

"Hmmm..."

"Oke baiklah."setelah itu Jongin kembali menuju tempatnya

"Ge, mau ngapain?"tanya Luhan

"Mau balapan, memangnya apa lagi Lu?"

"Jangan ge, itu bahaya. Nanti aku sama siapa kalau gege balapan?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, kau bisa bersama Jongdae."ujar Kris enteng sambil menunjuk Jongdae dengan dagu runcingnya

"Kau bisa bersamaku, tenang saja."sahut namja berwajah kotak itu

"Ah nee."jawab Luhan kikuk, Jongdae segera menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan. Kris dan Sehun sudah siap dibelakang garis start. Sehun tersenyum sinis dibalik helm yang ia kenakan. Sepertinya balapan malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Setelah aba-aba itu terdengar, Sehun dan Kris menancap gas. Riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar. Sehun tidak mudah dikalahkan, begitu juga dengan Kris mereka sama kuatnya.

"Apa namja itu handal dalam bidang ini?"Luhan membuka suaranya

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Sehun?"tanya Jongdae

"Eum Ya, oh jadi namanya Sehun"kata Luhan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Sehun sangat handal dengan yang namanya balapan, tapi Kris juga. Dan aku tidak bisa menebak siapa yang akan mendapat hadiah dibalapan kali ini."ujar Jongdae

"Hadiah?"ulang Luhan bingung

"Ya hadiah, biasanya yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah yang dia mau."jelas Jongdae

"Oohh"

"Jongdae oppa, kok mereka lama sekali sih?"Luhan mulai tidak sabar

"Euuum tunggu sebentar lagi, arenanya cukup panjang."Dari kejauhan nampaklah seorang Oh Sehun dengan motor Hitamnya, sepertinya ia yang memimpin. Dan dibelakangnya terlihat Kris berusaha menyalip Sehun, tapi perlu kalian tahu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Orang-orang disana ribut menyemangati jagoan mereka. Dan yang pertama menginjak garis finish adalah Oh Sehun dengan motor Hitamnya. Dengan selisih yang tipis, Kris tidak jauh berada dibelakangnya. Jongin berlari menghampiri Sehun, sementara itu Jongdae dan Luhan menghampiri Kris.

"Jadi kau mau apa dari ku?"suara Kris membuat Sehun membalikkan badannya

"Mudah, aku hanya ingin dia."tunjuk Sehun dengan dagu runcingnya. Ia menunjuk Luhan yang berdiri tepat disamping Kris

"Aku?"tunjuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri

"Apa kau gila?"tanya Kris mulai naik darah, Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket Kris

"Aku tidak gila tuan Wu, aku hanya ingin dia."Sehun berujar enteng

"Yang lain."tolak Kris

"Tidak ada yang lain, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya berkeliling, dan setelahnya aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Hanya itu saja Kris. Sangat sederhana bukan? Ck... Oh ayolah Kris, sejak kapan kau jadi tidak sportif seperti ini hah?"jawab Sehun sambil memanas-manasi Kris

"Apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa ia akan pulang dengan selamat?"tanya Kris dingin

"Tentu."jawab Sehun final penuh dengan percaya diri

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya."Kris berujar tepat ditelinga Sehun

"Hmmm..."

"Ayo..."ajak Sehun pada Luhan yang masih diam mematung, Luhan memandang Kris dengan tatapan takut.

"Tenang Lu, kau akan baik-baik saja."ujar Kris sambil menangkup wajah adik kecilnya

"Tapi ge-."

"Percaya pada gege kan?"Kris menenangkan adik kecilnya dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kecil oleh Luhan

"Kami pergi dulu."Sehun bersuara lagi. Sehun dan Luhan meninggalkan arena balapan. Sekarang Luhan sudah berada dimotor Sehun.

"Kita mau kemana?" cicit Luhan

"Tidak tahu. Pegangan, nanti kau jatuh."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah biasa naik motor bersama Kris ge."jawab Luhan sok berani

"Tapi aku berbeda dengan Kris kau tahu..."Sehun menancapkan gas dengan tiba-tiba Luhan yang hampir terjungkal, refleks melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat pada perut Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang bukan."

"Dasar licik."umpat Luhan, dan masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun

"Aku bukan licik tapi cerdas."Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Sehun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, motor Hitam itu membelah keramaian kota Seoul dengan anggun. Luhan dapat mencium bau parfum yang Sehun pakai, aroma Citrus mint. Kalau dari belakang Sehun terlihat keren apalagi sedekat ini. Rambutnya yang terkena terpaan angin terlihat halus, mengundang siapa saja untuk menyentuh rambut halus Sehun. Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk menyentuh rambut Sehun, seulas senyum mengembang dari bibir tipis Sehun. Namja itu pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa Luhan sedang menyentuh rambutnya. Ternyata Sehun membawa Luhan ke Kamong cafe.

"Hey turunlah, kita sudah sampai."suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

"Ne..."Sehun memilih tempat duduk yang berada disudut Cafe, bukan untuk mencari kesempatan. Melainkan dari tempat duduk itu Sehun bisa bebas melihat pemandangan diluar, dari kaca besar yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."ucap Sehun singkat

"Hmmm..."Sehun kembali dengan dua buah Bubble Tea di kedua tangannya

"Taro Bubble Tea kan?"tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas Bubble Tea pada Luhan

"Tau dari mana?"tanya Luhan bingung

"Oh jadi benar, aku hanya menebak."jawab Sehun bohong

"Aku kira kau stalkerku."ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Ck...mana mungkin."

"Jadi hadiahmu hanya minum Bubble Tea bersamaku?"Luhan membuka topik pembicaraan

"Iya, memangnya apalagi?Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh."Sehun kembali meminum Bubble Tea miliknya dengan raut datarnya

"Euum mian."ujar Luhan takut

"Apa aku terlihat seburuk itu?"tanya Sehun

"Tadinya iya, tapi sekarang tidak terlihat buruk."jawab Luhan jujur

"Yasudah, cepat habiskan BubbleTeamu. Kau harus segera pulang, Kris bisa membunuhku jika kau terlalu lama bersamaku."

"Ah neee..."

 _ **SM International High School...**_

Luhan berjalan malas menuju loker klub dance miliknya. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa gadis bertubuh langsing itu sedang kelelahan. Banyak anak rambut yang jatuh menghiasi keningnya, peluh mengalir melewati pelipis gadis itu. Hari ini Luhan ada pengambilan nilai dance, makanya ia terlihat lelah. Tangan kurus yeoja itu beralih membuka loker miliknya. Namun alisnya terangkat sebelah, tatkala pandangannya membentur pada sebuah benda asing dilokernya. Sebuah handuk berwarna abu-abu, tapi benda itu bukanlah miliknya. Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mengambil handuk asing itu, ia menemukan sebuah note biru yang terselip diantara lipatan handuk yang ia pegang. Handuk itu berinisialkan _'SH'_ disudutnya dan beraromakan Citrus mint.

 _ **-Gerakanmu tadi bagus, aku sangat suka. Oh ya kalau sudah selesai dipakai, taruh saja dilokermu-**_

Sebuah senyum merekah dari bibir tipis Luhan, pipinya merona setelah membaca isi note tersebut. Kemudian yeoja bertubuh langsing itu berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Sekarang Luhan terlihat lebih segar dari yang sebelumnya, ia sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti murid yang lainnya. Ia sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya, termasuk rambutnya yang ia kuncir kembali sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti. Luhan meletakkan kembali handuk abu-abu yang ia pakai ketempat semula, yaitu lokernya.

"Sehun-ah kau habis darimana?"tanya Jongin penasaran

"Aku habis dari toilet."

"Oh begitu, nanti siang ada acara?"tanya Jongin lagi

"Ada."jawab Sehun singkat.

"Tumben"gumam Jongin, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Apa?"tanya Sehun

"Ah, aniya"jawab Jongin kembali memperhatikan Han seosaengnim yang sedang mengajar

Waktu menunjukan pukul 15.00 sekolah sudah mulai sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa murid yang masih mengikuti ekstrakulikulernya masing-masing. Namja bersurai dark brown itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat loker khusus klub dance. Sehun membuka salah satu loker yang ada disana, dan mengambil handuk abu-abu miliknya. Namja itu memasukkan handuknya kedalam tas punggung yang ia pakai. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendapati handuknya sudah dipakai oleh Luhan. Ia dapat mencium bau parfum Vanilla Luhan yang melekat di handuknya. Namja itu melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ditempat klubnya. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju parkiran sekolah. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah motor _Ducati_ berwarna hitam yang masih terparkir manis disana, ia segera menaiki motornya menuju suatu tempat.

"Apa ada yang melihat Oh Sehun?"tanya seorang yeoja berpipi Bakpao

"Tidak Minseok noona, mungkin dia terlambat."dari kejauhan terlihat Sehun yang tengah berlari menghampiri ketua klubnya

"Maaf noona aku terlambat."ujar Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ah panjang umur kau. Oh iya apa kau mau ikut pameran musim semi tahun ini?"tanya yeoja yang bernama Minseok itu

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi."

"Oh ayolah kau adalah photographer andalan klub kita. Banyak yang menyukai hasil fotomu."Minseok berusaha merayu anggota andalannya yang satu ini.

"Aku banyak ujian noona, lagi pula aku sudah tingkat tiga."jelas Sehun

"Yasudahlah kalau kau tidak bisa."ujar Minseok lesu dengan muka yang dibuat semelas mungkin

"Baiklah."ujar Sehun final

"Ye?"

"Baiklah aku akan ikut."

"Ah geurae, kalau begitu aku akan menawarkan yang lain. Gomawo Sehun-ah."Minseok tersenyum lebar sebelum meninggalkan Sehun

"Eum noona..."omongan Sehun mengehentikan langkah Minseok

"Ya?"Minseok membalikkan badannya memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah berpikir

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengirimkan banyak, okay?"Minseok mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban. Sehun mengikuti klub Photography milik Minseok sejak ia duduk dibangku junior high school, lebih tepatnya saat ia kelas satu. Jadi ceritanya Minseok bertemu dengan Sehun di taman kota. Saat itu Sehun sedang asik memotret seekor induk kucing dan anaknya yang berada dibawah sebuah pohon.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Minseok tersenyum memperhatikan gerak-gerik bocah laki-laki yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Bocah berbadan kurus dengan kaos kebesaran yang ia kenakan. Anak itu berlagak layaknya photographer handal dari tadi. Tidak sadarkah anak itu? Bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena lagaknya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tak jarang orang yang berlalu-lalang tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa akibat tingkah konyolnya.

"Hei adik kecil, kemari..."panggil Minseok pada bocah itu

"Aku?"tunjuk anak itu pada dirinya sendiri

"Iya kau, memangnya siapa lagi."anak itu berlari kecil menghampiri Minseok

"Ada apa ahjumma?"

"Hei panggil aku noona, apakah aku terlihat setua itu hah?"ujar Minseok lagi

"Memangnya noona umur berapa?"tanya bocah laki-laki itu

"Noona umur 20 tahun. Oh yang ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Ah ne annyeonghaseyo jeoneun Oh Sehun imnida, sekarang aku umur 13 tahun."Sehun tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

"Kenalkan nama noona Kim Minseok."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Minseok noona, oh ya mengapa noona memanggilku?"tanya bocah yang bernama Sehun itu

"Ah itu, boleh noona pinjam kameramu?"

"Eum maaf noona, kata eomma Sehun tidak boleh percaya pada orang yang baru Sehun kenal."ujar Sehun takut

"Jadi kau takut aku membawa kabur kameramu?"tanya Minseok sambil tersenyum

"Iya noona."cicit Sehun

"Kau tidak perlu takut, kau bisa lihat sendirikan aku sudah punya kamera sendiri dan kameraku juga lebih besar dari punyamu. Terserah sih kau mau percaya atau tidak, noona tidak memaksa kok."jelas Minseok. Memang benar, kamera Minseok jauh lebih besar dari kamera Sehun dan yang pasti jauh lebih bagus dan mahal

"Yasudah deh ini noona."ujar Sehun ragu sambil memberikan kameranya kepada Minseok

"Sehun, setelah aku lihat-lihat hasil fotomu bagus-bagus. Dan menurutku sayang jika bakatmu ini tidak dikembangkan. Jika kau berminat datanglah ke klub ku."ujar Minseok sambil mengembalikan kamera itu kepada Sehun. Minseok mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari kantongnya, dan memberikannya pada Sehun _'Art of Seoul'_ begitulah tulisan yang terpampang jelas dikartu nama tersebut.

"Baiklah noona akan ku usahakan kesana setelah pulang sekolah. Aku juga harus minta izin pada eomma dan appa dulu, sampai bertemu besok noona."Sehun melambaikan tangannya begitu pula dengan Minseok. Besoknya Sehun datang wajah yang berbinar ke klub yang dimaksud oleh Minseok, dan berkata ia diizinkan oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk bergabung di klub _'Art of Seoul'._ Sehun termasuk anggota senior di klub itu.

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Jadi maksudku memanggil kalian untuk berkumpul disini adalah, untuk membahas pameran musim Semi tahun ini. Aku sudah mencari donatur untuk mensupport pameran kita kali ini. Dan tentu aku ingin yang terbaik dari kalian."ujar Minseok dengan gayanya yang berwibawa

"Noona dimana pamerannya akan diselenggarakan?"tanya salah satu anggota klub

"Kita akan mengadakannya di Gallery pusat kota."jawab Minseok

"Oh ya aku tidak membatasi berapapun foto yang akan kalian kirim...Dan untuk kelas junior kalian diwajibkan mengikuti pameran ini."ujar Minseok lagi

"Ne Noona / ne eonni."jawab kelas junior kompak

"Judul pameran kita apa eonni?"tanya salah satu yeoja disana

" _All of Spring_ "jawab Minseok mantap sambil menampakkan senyumannya. Sudah beberapa jam Sehun berada di klubnya. Langit mulai gelap, pertanda malam akan datang. Jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya, menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST berarti sudah waktunya untuk namja tampan itu pulang ke rumah.

 _Drrrt...drrrt...drrrt..._

 _ **Eomma is calling**_

 _"Yeoboseo eomma?"_

 **"Sehun-ah kau dimana?"** terdengar suara yeoja paruh baya dari telepon genggam milik Sehun.

 _"_ Aku di klub Minseok noona eomma. Waeyo? Eomma merindukanku? _"_ tanya Sehun menggoda

 **"Aissh kau ini, cepatlah pulang. Eomma rasa sebentar lagi turun hujan."** Sehun terkikik mendengar jawaban eommanya

"Kekeke. Ne eomma aku pulang sekarang. Sampai bertemu di rumah"

 **"Eumm, jangan ngebut. Saranghae Sehunnie."**

"Hmm nado eomma. Aku tutup ya."

-PIP-

Sehun segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Dan mengambil jaket yang tergeletak disalah satu kursi yang ada.

"Minseok noona, aku pulang dulu ne."ujar Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Minseok

"Pulang?"

"Eomma menyuruhku pulang."jawab Sehun seadanya

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Titip salamku untuk ahjumma dan Mi Young ne?"sambil mengelus kepala Sehun

"Hmmm..."

"Aku pulang!"

"Eomma?!"panggil Sehun sedikit berteriak. Mata elangnya melirik kesana kemari mencari eommanya.

"Sehun-ah kau lama sekali, dari tadi adikmu mencarimu terus."ujar eomma Sehun sambil mengelus surai anak sulungnya

"Mianhae, tadi ada rapat untuk pameran Musim Semi tahun ini."

"Kau ikut pamerannya?"

"Ne, eomma harus datang ne? Ah tadi Minseok noona titip salam untuk eomma"ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Wah benarkah? Sampaikan salam untuk Minseok dari eomma ne?"

"Ne. Eomma Mi Young dimana?"tanya Sehun

"Dia dikamarnya. Dari tadi dia bertanya kapan kau akan pulang, dia juga belum makan malam. Sudah sana cepat temui dia."ujar eomma Sehun

"Hmmm..."Sehun segera berlari menuju anak tangga

"Sehun..."suara yeoja paruhbaya itu menghentikan langkah Sehun

"Ne eomma?"jawab Sehun sambil membalikkan badan menghadap eommanya

"Mandi dulu..."

"Arraseo."jawab Sehun patuh. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. 20 menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan lebih segar. Sepertinya ia habis mencuci rambutnya. Terbukti dari beberapa tetesan air yang meluncur dari helaian rambutnya, dan sedikit membasahi kaos yang ia kenakan. Sehun berjalan ke kamar adiknya yang terletak pas disebelah kamarnya. Membuka pintu bercat putih itu secara perlahan.

"Youngie..."panggil Sehun, namun naas tak ada respon apa pun. Sehun masuk ke kamar bercat serba Pink itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"_"

"Aigoo...tidur rupanya. Mi Young-ah ireona..."Sehun menguncang tubuh adiknya beberapa kali. Perlahan mata Mi young pun terbuka. Tatapan mata gadis kecil ini tak jauh beda dengan Sehun.

"Oppa sudah pulang?"bocah kecil itu mengucek-ngucek matanya lucu

"Eumm, ayo makan malam. Kata eomma kau belum makan dari tadi."gadis kecil itu hanya menggangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Namja itu merapaikan rambut adiknya dengan jari tangannya, kemudian Sehun segera menggendong adiknya menuju ruang makan. Sedangkan Mi young mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sehun mendudukkan adiknya disalah satu kursi yang ada dimeja makan

"Eiiiyyy, Mi young-ah jangan tidur lagi. Ayo bangun dan makan. Nanti oppa suapin deh..."ujar Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepala adiknya. Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Jinjja?"tanya Mi Young

"Ne, makanya bangun."Sehun menyuapi adiknya dengan telaten. Sehun sesekali memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Mi Young memang sangat manja dengan Sehun.

"Eomma kapan appa pulang?"tanya Sehun disela kegiatannya menyuapi Mi Young

"Mollayo, katanya appa masih agak lama di Macao."jawab eomma Sehun lesu

"Eumm yasudahlah..."

"Jja~ Aku dan Mi Young sudah selesai makan, jaljayo eomma."ujar Sehun lagi sambil mengecup pucuk kepala eommanya

"Ne jaljayo eomma, saranghae..."ujar Mi young dengan aksen cadelnya. Sehun menggandeng Mi Young ke kamar milik Sehun. Setelah pintu terbuka Mi Young langsung berlari menaiki ranjang Sehun.

"Yak ! Youngie, jangan langsung tiduran. Kau baru saja makan, nanti kau muntah."ujar Sehun memperingati adik kecilnya

"Arraseo..."Sehun memangku adiknya dan menyender di Head bed.

"Mau bicara dengan appa?"tanya Sehun

"Mau! "seru gadis kecil yang ada dipangkuan Sehun

"Jja~ semoga saja appa tidak sibuk."ujar Sehun sambil mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari saku celana. Dan menekan tombol hijau dinomor appanya. Setelah beberapa detik terdengarlah suara berat dari sebrang sana

 **"Yeoboseo?"**

"Yeoboseo appa!"

 **"Annyeong! Aigoo uri Youngie sedang apa?"** tanya appa Sehun dari sebrang sana

"Annyeong appa! Youngie baru saja selesai makan disuapi oppa, sekarang Youngie sedang bermain di kamar Sehun oppa. Appa sedang apa?"tanya gadis kecil itu antusias

 **"Appa sedang menulis beberapa laporan, bisa appa berbicara dengan Sehun oppa? Sebentar saja."**

"Ok, chakkaman"

"Sehun oppa, ige appa ingin bicara"kata Mi Young sambil menyodorkan teleponnya kepada Sehun

"Ah? Ok"

"Yeoboseo?"

 **"Yeoboseo Sehun-ah"**

"Ne appa sedang apa?"tanya Sehun, nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit canggung

 **"Appa sedang menulis beberapa laporan nak. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"**

"Masih sama, aku selalu bersama JongIn dan Chanyeol. Appa masih ingat merekakan?"tanya Sehun memastikan

 **"Tentu saja appa ingat, kalian selalu bertiga dari dulu. Apa ada yang membuatmu tertarik saat ini?"**

"Euum itu aniyaa, kurasa belum."jawab Sehun cepat

 **"Benarkah?"** tanya appa Sehun dengan nada sedikit menggoda

"Tentu saja. Appa kapan pulang? Kapan appa ada waktu untuk kami? Kasihan eomma dan Mi Young. Lagi pula dongsaengku lebih membutuhkan appanya bukan oppanya."ujar Sehun lumayan panjang

 **"Appa tahu..."** terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang sana

"Yasudah aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Aku harus menemani Mi Young tidur. Jaljayo appa."ujar Sehun,setelah itu ia memutus sambungan teleponnya.

-PIP-

"Youngie oppa mau memindahkan beberapa foto ke laptop oppa dulu, kau tidurlah duluan. Oh iya, tadi kau dapat salam dari Minseok noona"ujar Sehun sambil menurunkan Mi Young dari pangkuannya

"Shireo, Youngie belum ngantuk. Minseok eonni yang cantik itu?"jawab gadis kecil itu bersemangat

"Hmmmm... Yasudah, tapi kau tidak boleh mengganggu oppa ne? Kau dikasur saja bermainnya"

"Ne"Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja belajar miliknya, mengeluarkan laptop dan kamera yang ia bawa tadi.

"Oppa~"panggil Mi Young disela kegiatan Sehun memindahkan fotonya

"Heumm"gumam Sehun masih fokus pada layar laptopnya

"Boleh pinjam handphone oppa tidak? Boleh ya~"

"Heum, tapi mainnya dikasur saja ya"

"Arraseo"saat sedang hening-heningnya tiba-tiba Mi Young memekik sambil menatap layar handphone Sehun. Mata sipitnya seketika melebar.

"OMO!Nuguchi?"pekik adik Sehun

"Waeyo?"tanya Sehun bingung, akhirnya Sehun mematikan laptop dan juga kameranya, lalu menghampiri adiknya yang sedang duduk manis di atas ranjangnya

"Yeppeuda!"

"Jinjjayo?"tanya Sehun sambil mengelus surai adiknya. Di layar handphone Sehun terlihat foto seorang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis.

"Neomu yeppeuda! Ini siapa oppa?"

"Ah itu hoobae oppa disekolah"jawab Sehun santai

"Kenapa fotonya ada handphone oppa?"tanya Mi Young penasaran

"Euum itu karena tugas sekolah, tugas wawancara."jawab Sehun bohong

"Oh tugas sekolah ne, nama eonni ini siapa?"tanya Mi Young masih setia memandang pada layar handphone Sehun, mungkin Mi Young sedang terkagum-kagum pada seseorang dihandphone Sehun.

"Luhan, namanya Wu Luhan"

"Oh Luhan eonni, eum oppa dilihat-lihat muka Luhan eonni mirip sekali dengan Barbie milik Youngie loh. Sama-sama cantik kekeke"ujar Mi Young tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun, mata kecilnya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

"Benarkah? Seperti Barbie milik Youngie? Berarti Luhan eonni cantik sekali ya.."kata Sehun sambil membalas tatapan adiknya

"Kapan-kapan oppa harus mengajak Luhan eonni kesini ya, nanti Youngi mau tunjukkan ke Luhan eonni Barbie yang mirip Luhan eonni..ok?"

"Ok! Youngie tidur ya? Ini sudah malam, besokkan Youngie sekolah. Jadi harus tidur sekarang, supaya besok tidak terlambat ."

"Heum arraseo"jawab gadis mungil itu sambil mengembalikan handphone milik Sehun. Mi Young langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang king size milik oppanya.

"Loh Youngie mau tidur dikamar oppa?"tanya Sehun kepada bocah kecil yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut tebal.

"Ne,Youngie mau tidur sama oppa saja"

"Yasudah ayo tidur, jaljayo Mi Young-ah."Sehun ikut masuk kedalam selimut tebal, dan mengisi ruang kosong di sebelah adiknya. Tangan namja itu terangkat untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit adiknya.

.

Matahari mulai tinggi, cahayanya menelusup menjelajahi seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Di kediaman keluarga Oh, semua pekerja termasuk nyonya Oh sudah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Chef di dapur sudah berkutat dengan masakkannya. Sedangkan nyonya Oh sudah rapi dengan blazer kantor yang terlihat pas ditubuh langsingnya. Tapi berbeda dengan para pewaris dari keluarga Oh, mereka masih tidur nyenyak di balik selimut tebal nan hangat milik Sehun.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Sehun-ah ppali ireona, ini sudah jam setengah tujuh!"terdengar suara teriakan dari luar kamar Sehun

"_"

"Sehun-ah!"

"Ne eomma aku bangun!"Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Di dalam kamar, Sehun mencoba membangunkan Mi Young yang masih terlelap didalam pelukan hangatnya. Mungkin karena pelukkannya terlampau hangat, Mi Young jadi betah untuk memejamkan mata sipitnya.

"Mi Young-ah... ppali ireona. Kau harus sekolah."Sehun meniup-niup kelopak mata adiknya

"_"

"Mi Young-ah, ppali ireona..."Sehun berujar tepat di telinga Mi Young

"Euungg..."

"Ayo mandi, tunggu sebentar ya. Oppa panggilkan Bibi Han dulu."Sehun beranjak meninggalkan kasurnya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. 5 menit kemudian Sehun datang dengan Bibi Han disampingnya. Namja itu langsung mengambil handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Bibi Han membawa Mi Young ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Sehun terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga dengan tas yang digendong dibahu kanannya. Rambutnya masih terlihat acak-acakan, ditambah dengan dasi yang masih ada digenggamannnya. Di ruang makan terlihat sang eomma sedang menemani adiknya sarapan.

"Sehun-ah kau tidak sarapan dulu sayang?"tanya sang eomma

"Kurasa tidak eomma, aku sudah mau terlambat."ujar Sehun tidak fokus

"Yasudah hati-hati."

"Oppa titip salam untuk Luhan eonni ya!"teriak Mi Young dari meja makan. Sehun yang sudah hampir sampai diambang pintu menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menuju adiknya.

"Mi Young-ah jangan beritahu tentang Luhan kesiapa pun ne, arraseo?"ujar Sehun sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Mi young

"Arraseo..."Mi Young tersenyum lebar

"Yaksok?"Sehun menjulurkan kelingkingnya kepada Mi Young

"Yaksok oppa."balas Mi Young sambil menyatukan jari kelingking mereka

"Oppa berangkat dulu ne..."Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Mi Young dan mencium kepala eommanya

"Luhan? Dia siapa?"tanya eomma Sehun tak mengerti.

"Sshh"Sehun menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara Mi Young hanya mengganguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu terdengar deru suara motor Sehun semakin jauh dari rumah.

 _ **SM International High School...**_

"Oyy Hun, kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Kwon saem?"tanya Chanyeol saat Sehun baru saja masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Hah? PR? Memangnya ada? "tanya Sehun dengan tampang bingung

"Ada, memangnya semalam kau melakukan apa saja? Biasanya kau yang paling rajin mengerjakan tugas-tugas."ujar Chanyeol

"Semalam aku menemani Mi Young..."

"Oh Youngie, nanti siang aku ke rumahmu ya..."ujar Chanyeol cengiran khasnya. Bel pun berbunyi, semua siswa kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi semua..."ujar Kwon saem pada semua murid. Pria paruhbaya itu memberikan senyuman pada murid-muridnya.

"Pagi saem..."jawab para siswa serempak

"Baiklah langsung saja, siapa yang tidak mengerjakan PR?"tanya Kwon saem. Sehun berjengit mendengar perkataan Kwon seosaengnim. Chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuk berbohong namun Sehun malah mengacungkan tangannya.

"Sehun turunkan tanganmu."bisik Jongin yang duduk sebangku dengan Sehun

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak megerjakan PRmu? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau murid yang paling rajin. Yasudah peraturan tetap peraturan. Keluar dari kelasku, lari keliling lapangan 5 kali. Dan berdiri dibawah tiang bendera sampai jam istirahat!"ujar Kwon seosangnim dengan _death glare_ nya. Dan kini semua mata tertuju pada Sehun, teman-temannya tidak menyangka manusia serajin Sehun tidak mengerjakan PR kali ini.

"Ne seosaengnim."jawab Sehun patuh sambil meninggalkan kelasnya. Sehun langsung meninggalkan kelasnya, menuju lapangan. Namja itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang disuruh Kwon seosaengnim. Kalau saja yang dihukum Chanyeol atau Jongin pasti mereka bukannya melaksanakan hukuman, melainkan jajan dikantin atau tidur diruang kesehatan. Di putaran ketiga Sehun berhenti sejenak, namja itu membungkukkan badannya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya dilutut. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, perutnya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh. Setelah berhenti untuk beberapa saat Sehun kembali berlari memutari lapangan yang cukup luas itu. Keringat meluncur membasahi pelipis Sehun. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pelipis, rambut dan bajunya sudah basah dibanjiri oleh keringat. Setelah selesai berlari, Sehun berdiri dibawah tiang dekat lapangan basket. Namja berkaki jenjang itu memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman samar.

"Luhan!"teriak yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu sambil mengoper bola basketnya ke Luhan. Setelah bola itu berpindah tangan ke Luhan, yeoja itu mendribble bola menuju ring. Namun ia dihadang oleh seorang yeoja bermata bulat. Yeoja bermata bulat itu hendak merebut bolanya dari tangan Luhan. Tapi naas bola itu terlepas dari genggaman Luhan.

"Awaaaassss/ Sunbaeee andweeee!"teriak Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan

Bola itu terlempar tepat mengenai kepala Sehun. Namja itu hampir terjatuh karena merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Luhan segera menghampiri orang yang terkena bola akibat ulahnya.

"Sunbae gwenchanayo?"tanya Luhan

"Ah ne, nan gwenchana."ujar Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan. Sehun meringis memegangi kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian hidung Sehun mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat, darah itu meluncur dengan bebas mengotori kemeja putih yang Sehun kenakan.

"Tapi hidung sunbae mengeluarkan darah. Mianhae sunbae, ayo aku antar keruang kesehatan" ujar Luhan semakin panik

"Sudah Luhan aku tak apa."Sehun tersenyum disela kalimatnya.

"Sehun!Sehun sunbae!"Luhan berteriak menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat sunbaenya. Sehun pingsan dengan posisi kepala berada dipangkuan Luhan. Dan teriakkan Luhan ternyata mengundang perhatian beberapa temannya, yang sedang ada dilapangan itu juga.

"Aish eottokae?"tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, Luhan memanggil teman-temannya untuk membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan. Sudah hampir 2 jam Luhan menunggu Sehun siuman. Matanya bergerak gelisah, masalahnya orang lain terluka akibat ulahnya. Kalau itu Kris, Luhan tidak akan sepanik ini. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan umpatan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba namja yang berbaring didepannya melakukan pergerakan kecil. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup bergerak gusar. Perlahan kelopak mata itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata indah yang sedari tadi tertutupi oleh kelopak mata.

"Sunbae sudah bangun?"cicit Luhan. Sehun yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan. Sehun hendak memposisikan badannya untuk duduk, tapi tangan kurus Luhan mencegahnya. Dan merebahkan kembali Sehun ke kasur.

"Berbaringlah dulu, wajah sunbae masih terlihat pucat."kata Luhan

"Maaf aku merepotkannmu, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menungguku."kalimat itu begitu lancar keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."Luhan masih enggan untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan

"Jadi Sehun sunbae sekolah disini?"tanya Luhan terkejut

"Jadi kau baru meyadari keberadaanku?"balas Sehun dengan mata terpejam.

"Euum kurasa iya...Mianhae"jawab Luhan ragu

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali..."dengus Sehun

"Sunbae jeongmal neomu mianhae, gara-gara aku sunbae pingsan. Pakai mimisan pula. Dan kepala sunbae jadi benjol."ujar yeoja manis itu sambil menyentuh dahi Sehun. Sehun mereba dahinya yang benjol, dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Gwenchana, lagi pula aku rasa aku pingsan dan mimisan bukan karena kau. Tadi pagi aku dihukum Kwon saem, lari mengelilingi lapangan 5 kali, dan berdiri dibawah tiang bendera sampai jam istirahat. Kebetulan aku belum sarapan, jadi aku kurang bertenaga."jawab Sehun lumayan panjang, namja itu kemudian melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu. Habis ini kau ada pelajaran Jung seosaengnim kan?"ucap Sehun lagi pada yeoja yang ada dihadapannya

"Darimana sunbae tahu?"tanya Luhan dengan wajah bingung

"Haha tidak usah sebingung itu, aku hanya menebak. Dan kebetulan tebakanku tepat."ujar Sehun cepat menutupi kegugupannya. Tentu saja Sehun tau, semua tentang Luhan pasti dia tahu.

"Ah aku kira..."balas Luhan mengelus dadanya. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Luhan kurasa aku sudah baikan. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke kelas. Kau juga, jangan membolos."ujar Sehun menasehati

"Ne..."Luhan membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. Mereka berjalan dikoridor sekolah dalam diam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Sampai akhirnya Luhan memasuki kelasnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi sunbae."ujar Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya memberi tanda hormat kepada Sehun, dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil oleh Sehun.

"Darimana saja kau?"tanya Jongin. Chanyeol menarik kursinya kemeja Sehun dan juga Jongin.

"Dari ruang kesehatan, tadi kepalaku terkena timpuk bola basket. Lalu aku mimisan dan jatuh pingsan."jawab Sehun datar

"Woah daebak! Siapa yang berani menimpuk kepalamu dengan bola basket?"tanya Chanyeol antusias

"Luhan..."jawab Sehun enteng

"Adiknya Kris?!"tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol tak percaya

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Mukamu terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Chanyeol bersuara lagi

"Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti siang kau jadi ke rumahku?"tanya Sehun

"Tentu saja jadi."Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampakan sederetan giginya

"JongIn kau ikut?"tanya Sehun pada namja berkulit-Tan disampingnya

"Ikutlah..."

Kedatangan Chanyeol dan Jongin disambut baik oleh Mi Young, apalagi Chanyeol. Gadis kecil itu selalu tertawa jika bersama Chanyeol. Mi Young sudah mengenal Jongin dan Chanyeol dari kecil.

"Chanyeol Oppa!"teriak Mi Young begitu melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja datang

"Annyeong Mi Young-ah~ Jaljinaesseoyo?"tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat badan mungil Mi Young

"Aku baik-baik saja"jawab Mi Young sambil tersenyum

"Youngie, eomma dimana?" tanya Sehun

"Eomma sedang ada urusan katanya. Loh oppa kok Luhan eonni tidak ada?"tanya Mi Young sambil mencari keberadaan Luhan

"Luhan?"ulang Jongin

"YA! Youngie-ya kan oppa sudah bilang, itu rahasia. Kenapa dibahas?"protes Sehun pada adik kecilnya

"Mianhae, Youngie lupa hehe"ujar Mi Young sambil menampakkan eye smilenya

"Luhan? Adik Kris Wu?"kini giliran Chanyeol yang penasaran

"Aiiiy~ Sudahlah aku mau ganti baju dulu"kata Sehun sambil menaiki tangga

"Oppa! Youngie ikut ya! Youngie tidak punya teman~"pinta Mi Young

"Hmmm"

"YEAY!Kajja Chanyeol oppa"kata Mi Young yang berada digendongan Chanyeol

Siang ini Chanyeol dan JongIn menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Sehun. Chanyeol bermain dengan Mi Young dan JongIn bermain PSP miliknya. Sedangkan Sehun membaca buku sambil bersandar di Head Bed.

"Apa yang kau baca Hun?"tanya Chanyeol

"Tentang Bisnis."balas Sehun

"Apa kau yang akan meneruskan perusahaannya?"kini JongIn yang mengajukan pertanyaan

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan aku siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin Mi Young kan?"ujar Sehun enteng

"Tapi kau kan tidak tertarik bisnis, apa tidak masalah?"tanya Chanyeol, nada bicaranya terdengar serius

"Tak apalah, lagian appaku pasti tidak mengizinkan jika aku menjadi photographer. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi appa akan menyuruhku untuk mengambil alih perusahaan yang ada di Korea."

"Oh..."jawab kedua makhluk itu bersamaan

 _ **Other side...**_

"Baek, kemarin ada yang menaruh handuk di loker klub danceku. Orang itu juga menuliskan pesan singkat di kertas note berwarna biru."kata Luhan

"Omo jinjjayo?!"pekik Baekhyun

"Siapa orangnya Lu?"kini Kyungsoo membuka suara

"Mollayo. Yang aku tahu handuk itu berinisialkan _'SH'_ disudutnya, dan beraromakan Citrus mint."

"Apa isi notenya Lu?"tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo penasaran

"Dia bilang dia menyukai gerakanku..."

"Aigoo uri Luhannie berarti kau punya penggemar rahasia..."goda kedua sahabat Luhan

"Ishh aniya"jawa Luhan malu

"Lu, mana Bubble?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Paling dia sedang nonton TV dibawah."

"Kalian mau makan apa? Biar nanti Bibi Kim belikan."tanya Luhan

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi aku dan Baekhyun pulang."

"Ah arraseo..."

Seminggu ini jadwal Luhan sangat padat. Sekolah akan mengadakan acara musik dan berbagai acara lainnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah. Luhan sebagai wakil ketua osis tentu ikut campur tangan dalam semua kegiatan yang akan diselenggarakkan nantinya. Kebetulan sang ketua osisnya sedang sakit, jadi Luhanlah yang menggantikan semua tugas ketuanya. Hari ini Luhan berangkat lebih pagi, ia mau menyelesaikan beberapa laporan yang belum selesai. Pagi ini juga Sehun berangkat sekolah terburu-buru, Ia menalikan sepatunya dengan asal. Sebelum sampai disekolah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sekotak susu untuk pujaan hatinya. Alasan mengapa Sehun berangkat pagi adalah supaya tidak ketahuan bahwa selama ini ia yang selalu menaruh berbagai barang diloker milik Luhan. Dari mulai susu, vitamin, dan barbagai bentuk kertas note, dengan isi yang berbeda.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang masih terlihat sepi, sesampainya di kelas Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya dan Kyungsoo. Namun pandangannya terkunci saat melihat sebuah kotak susu dilokernya. Susu Strawberry Low Fat dengan note berwarna biru yang menempel pada kotak susu tersebut. Luhan segera meraih note tersebut dan membacanya.

 _ **-Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi tolong jaga kesehatanmu. Kau terlihat semakin kurus, aku juga tahu kau sangat menjaga berat badanmu. Jadi aku belikan susu Strawberry Low Fat kesukaanmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!-**_

Setelah membaca note tersebut Luhan langsung meminum susu Strawberry kesukaanya. Dan note biru itu Luhan simpan didalam kantongnya. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat penasaran siapa pemilik note biru itu. Tapi berhubung ia sedang sibuk, jadi Luhan tidak mungkin mencari tahu si pemilik note biru tersebut. Ini masih terlalu pagi, dan orang itu sudah lebih dulu menaruh susu diloker Luhan, jadi sebenarnya orang itu berangkat jam berapa?

 _ **Sehun's class**_

"Hoy Hun!"sapa Jongin yang baru sampai di kelas

"Hmmm..."

"Jam berapa kau berangkat? Pagi sekali..."tanya Jongin yang duduk disebelah Sehun

"Ya pokoknya pagi..."Sehun menjawab tetapi masih fokus dengan buku pelajarannya

Tepat jam 07.00 KST pelajaran dimulai. Sehun sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong papan tulis, sampai sebuah spidol mendarat sempurna dikeningnya

"Awww..."ringis Sehun sambil mengusap keningnya

"Tuan Oh apa yang kau lamunkan?"guru itu memberi deathglarenya pada Sehun

"Ah ani, obseoyo seosaengnim."jawab Sehun sambil mengusap keningnya yang terasa nyeri

"Kalau begitu tolong jangan melamun dipelajaranku!"ujar guru itu tegas

"Ne saem, jeoseonghamnida"Jongin dan Chanyeol terkikik saat temannya ditegur. Hari ini Sehun terlihat tidak fokus dengan pelajaran. Namja itu hanya menyoret-nyoret buku tulisnya asal.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita, sampai bertemu lagi minggu depan, dan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan tadi! Selamat beristirahat."setelah guru itu memberi salam, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Hun kau kenapa?"Chanyeol bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini

"Ani, aku tak apa."balas Sehun

"Yasudah ayo, aku sudah lapar ..."ajak Jongin

"Kemana?"tanya Sehun bingung

"Ke kantin, memangnya kemana lagi? Inikan sudah jam istirahat, kau sih melamun terus."ujar namja dengan tinggi badan yang berlebih itu. Ketiga namja tampan itu beranjak menuju kantin. Sehun dan Chanyeol mencari tempat duduk, sedangkan Jongin memesan makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Hun, bukannya itu Luhan?"tunjuk Chanyeol pada gadis yang baru memasuki kantin. Sehun yang mendengar nama Luhan, langsung membalikkan badannya mencari keberadaan Luhan

"Ah ne...Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sehun sedikit gugup

"Aku hanya bingung saja, kenapa kemarin saat balapan kau minta Luhan sebagai hadiahmu? Itukan terlalu beresiko karena dia adiknya Kris. Atau jangan-jangan kau suka dengannya ya?"tebak Chanyeol

"Hey Park Chanyeol apa yang kau bicarakan?"balas Sehun dengan memandang Chanyeol tajam

"Aaniya, obseo."jawab Chanyeol terbata. Jongin datang dengan membawa makanan untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa kumpul-kumpul lagi diakhir pekan..."Sehun membuka suara

"Waeyo?!"tanya Jongin kaget

"Aku ingin menggunakan waktuku untuk mendalami bisnis. Aku tidak bisa selamanya bermain."raut muka Sehun terlihat serius

"Huh baiklah..."mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan berbincang-bincang, sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

 _ **Other side...**_

"Kyung, tadi pagi dia menaruh susu di lokerku..."

"OMO?!"pekik Baekhyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan

"Iiih Baekhyun kau itu jorok sekaliii..."protes Kyungsoo

"Biarkan, namja note biru itu?"tanya Baekhyun

"Iyaaa..."jawab Luhan terlampau senang

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya Lu..."kata Kyungsoo

"Mollayo...Ah ya aku tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian beberapa hari kedepan. Banyak rapat osis kalian tidak papakan?"tanya Luhan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi

"Gwenchana Lu. Yasudah cepat habiskan makan kalian, sebentar lagi bel masuk."titah Kyungsoo

Malam ini Luhan harus mengerjakan PRnya yang menumpuk. Tapi ia juga harus menyelesaikan laporan osis. Gadis bertubuh langsing itu sedang duduk dimeja belajarnya dengan serius. Dari tadi tangannya bergerak, menulis sesuatu dibuku tulisnya. Rambutnya ia kuncir tinggi agar tidak mengganggu. Beberapa kali yeoja itu mengumpat karena mendapati soal yang susah. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya kasar, yeoja itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar.

Drrrtt...drrrtt...drrrtt...

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke telepon genggam Luhan. Yeoja itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya mencari ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja belajarnya.

 **From: Unknow Number**

 **Malam Lu...**

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Luhan langsung membalas pesan singkat itu dengan cepat. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, pasalnya ia penasaran siapa orang ini.

 **To: Unknow Number**

 **Malam juga... Nuguseyo? :O**

 **From: Unknow Number**

 **Note Biru...**

Luhan tersenyum setelah membaca pesan balasan tersebut. Luhan langsung mengganti nama kontak orang tersebut

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Ah itu kau, Gomawo untuk susunya tadi pagi ^^**

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Sama-sama. Apa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah terlalu larut, maaf kalau pesanku menggangu tidurmu.**

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Belum, kau tidak menggangguku. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku ^^**

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Apa tugasmu masih banyak? Aku akan menemanimu sampai semua tugasmu selesai.**

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Tidak banyak, sebentar lagi selesai. Gomawo ^^**

Luhan dengan cepat mengerjakan beberapa nomor yang belum ia selesaikan. Setelah selesai yeoja itu beralih untuk menyelesaikan laporan osisnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama 30 menit Luhan menghabiskan waktunya. Baru saja Luhan mau mengetik pesan singkat untuk namja _'Note Biru'_ itu, tapi ada sebuah pesan yang lebih dulu masuk.

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Apa sudah selesai?**

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Sudah, kukira kau sudah tidur ^^**

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Kan tadi aku sudah janji untuk menemanimu. Mana mungkin aku tidur, yasudah segeralah tidur. Ini sudah terlalu larut, sampai bertemu di sekolah. Jaljayo Lu...**

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Bertemu disekolah? Kau curang, akukan tidak tahu siapa kau :( . Ne jaljayo ^^**

Setelah itu Luhan merebahkan dirinya diranjang king size miliknya. Yeoja itu tak lansung menutup matanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum tidak jelas sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, yeoja itu berguling tidak karuan dikasurnya. Tidak sampai 10 menit mata indah itu pun terpejam, terdengar deru napas yang teratur. Menandakan bahwa yeoja manis itu sudah tertidur lelap.

Duk...duk...duk..

"Lu ireona!"teriak Kris dari luar kamar. Kris menggedor pintu kamar Luhan tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

"5 menit lagi ge"sahut Luhan dari dalam kamar

"Yasudah gege tinggal ya..."ujar namja beralis tebal itu

"Andwee! Iya ini Lulu mandi."Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar omongan adiknya.

Luhan berlari menuruni anak tangga yang ada, tangannya sibuk menguncir rambut panjangnya.

 **Other side...**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur rumahnya. Namja berperawakan tinggi itu sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Namja itu sibuk mencari sesuatu dilemari es nya.

"Tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya salah satu maid yang ada

"Ah iya, tolong buatkan aku bekal tapi jangan yang mengandung udang."

"Baik tuan."

"Gomawo bi..." 15 menit kemudian maid itu keluar membawa bekal yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Terimakasih bi, tolong bilang pada eomma aku berangkat ne."Sehun langsung mangambil kunci motor dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Sesampainya disekolah namja berkulit putih pucat itu langsung menuju kelas Luhan untuk menaruh bekalnya. Sehun juga tak lupa menempelkan note biru pada tempat makannya. Setelah itu Sehun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Pagi Lu..."sapa Kyungsoo

"Pagi juga Kyung, mana Baekhyun?"tanya Luhan

"Paling anak itu terlambat, ah ini namja note biru itu menaruh bekal di lokermu."ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan tempat makan berwarna abu-abu pada Luhan.

"Wah benarkah? Siapa namja itu Kyung?"tanya Luhan penasaran

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi waktu aku sampai, tempat makan itu sudah ada dilokermu."

"Ah begitu ya..."balas Luhan lesu. Luhan langsung membaca pesan yang ada pada note biru tersebut

 **-Pagi Lu, apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak? Ini aku bawakan bekal untuk makan siangmu. Tenang saja tidak ada udangnya kok, jadi kau bisa memakannya.-**

Luhan menyimpan note biru itu ke dalam kantong seragamnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk, Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang sampai menabrak meja Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Hai apa kalian sudah mengerjakan PR?"tanya Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya

"Sudah..."jawab keduanya serempak

"Kalau begitu aku lihat yaaa, jebaalll..."ujar Baekhyun dengan nada memohon

"Tidak, enak saja kau. Aku mengerjakan PR sampai larut malam tahu..."tolak Luhan

"Please Lu..."mohon Baekhyun

"Yasudah berhubung aku sedang senang."Baekhyun langsung merebut buku tulis itu dari tangan Luhan

"Gomawo Lu..."Baekhyun langsung mencontek PR Luhan

"Kyung, tadi malam namja note biru itu mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku"

"Jinjjayo?!"pekik Baekhyun

"Baek, kau ini belum selesai mengerjakan PR sudah mengurus yang lain. Sana selesaikan dulu, nanti kuadukan pada Han saem kalau kau mencontek PRku"tegur Luhan

"Ah jangan..."

"Benarkah?"Kyungsoo terlihat antusias menanggapi omongan Luhan

"Iya, tadi malam dia menemaniku mengerjakan PR."

"Wah aku semakin penasaran siapa namja itu."kata Kyungsoo

Beberapa hari ini Luhan pulang sekolah selalu sore, pasalnya ia harus menghadiri rapat osis. Sebenarnya yeoja berdarah China itu lelah, kalau harus menghadiri rapat osis terus menerus. Hah salahkan saja sang ketua osis, Kim Suho yang tak kunjung sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Lu kau pulang jam berapa?"tanya Kris pada adiknya

"Sore ge, aku ada rapat osis lagi."

"Rapat lagi?!"

"Iya ge..."jawab Luhan sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Yasudah gege pulang duluan ya..."Kris pergi meninggalkan ruang osis

"Yah gege nanti Lulu pulang sama siapa?!"teriak Luhan dari ruang osis

"Telepon saja tuan Kang!"sahut Kris

Langit terlihat mendung, rintik-rintik air hujan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi. Terlihat seorang yeoja manis sedang menunggu bus didepan halte sekolah. Dari tadi Luhan sudah mencoba menghubungi tuan Kang namun tidak ada respon, akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif untuk pulang naik bus. Tapi dari tadi bus yang datang selalu penuh. Bibir tipis Luhan komat-kamit mengeluarkan sumpah serampahnya yang ia tujukan untuk Kris. Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada sosok yeoja yang sedang cemberut dihalte depan sekolahnya. Sehun mengarahkan kemudi motornya menuju halte.

"Heh belum pulang?"tanya Sehun sambil membuka helmnya dari atas motor hitamnya

"Belum sunbae..."balas Luhan sambil menatap Sehun

"Kris mana? Mengapa tidak telepon supirmu saja?"

"Tadi Kris ge meninggalkanku, supirku juga tidak bisa di hubungi."jawab Luhan lesu

"Ayo cepat naik, keburu hujan!"titah Sehun

"Tapi sunbae-"

"Pulang sekarang, atau ku tinggal disini sampai kau kehujanan."mendengar omongan Sehun, Luhan langsung naik diboncengan motor Sehun. Namja tampan itu memakaikan helm besarnya dikepala mungil Luhan.

"Tapi sunbae apa tidak merep-"omongan Luhan terhenti karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu menancapkan gas motornya. Kedua tangan Luhan langsung mengait sempurna melingkari perut Sehun

"Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Tapi sepertinya perkiraan Sehun meleset, pasalnya saat diperjalanan pulang hujannya malah turun dengan sangat deras. Akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif untuk menepi sejenak di Kamong cafe, karena kebetulan mereka sedang melintas di depan cafe itu. Dengan secepat kilat Sehun segera menggandeng Luhan memasuki cafe itu, tetapi sebelumnya ia melepaskan helm yang Luhan pakai terlebih dahulu. Karena helm itu sudah basah, Ia takut Luhan akan sakit jika tetap memakai benda itu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kehujanan seperti ini. Kita tidak bisa pulang dulu hujannya sangat deras. Aku khawatir jika kita tetap pulang, nanti semua barang bawaanmu akan basah"kata Sehun setelah ia menduduki tempat favoritenya, tempat duduk yang terletak disudut cafe itu.

"Gwenchana sunbae."jawab Luhan kikuk karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku ingin memesankan sesuatu"balas Sehun sambil bangkit dari kursinya

"Ah ne arraseo"Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kemeja kasir dan mulai memesan beberapa makanan untuk dirinya dan juga Luhan.

"Selamat sore, ingin pesan apa?"tanya si pelayan dengan ramah

"Ah ne selamat sore. Aku pesan 2 Honey waffle , 1 LemonTea tanpa ice kalau bisa sedikit hangat dan 1 Taro Bubble kamongccino."kata Sehun dengan lancar

"Apa ada tambahan lain?"

"Em ani, tidak ada"

"Totalnya 8.500won *sekitar 85.000* "kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dimeja kasir.

"Maaf anda duduk disebelah mana ya?"tanya si pelayan itu

"Itu dipojok sana"kata Sehun sambil menunjuk tempat duduknya dan juga Luhan

"Kalau begitu nanti pesanan anda biar kami yang antar saja"

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida"kata Sehun, lalu berbalik menuju tempat duduknya. Setelah kembali, Sehun mendapati Luhan tengah sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di hadapannya.

"Em makanannya nanti diantar"ujar Sehun yang sengaja membuat konsentrasi Luhan buyar sejenak

"Ah ne sunbae, gomawo"jawab Luhan singkat, lalu ia kembali fokus pada kertas-kertasnya

"Apa itu?"tanya Sehun penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Luhan baca

"Ah ini jadwal untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah kita sunbae"jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun sekilas

"Ah anggota osis sok sibuk saja"ujar Sehun meremehkan, mendengar itu Luhan langsung menatap mata Sehun dan menampik hal tersebut. Pasalnya Luhan juga anggota osis, apalagi ia menjabat sebagai _'wakil ketua osis'._ Ia merasa terhina dengan perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Jika tidak ada anggota osis, sekolah kita tidak akan pernah ada event menarik. Lagi pula sibuk juga tidak selamanya buruk. Dari pada hanya berdiam diri dan ikut balapan liar, itu lebih tidak ada gunanya"jawaban Luhan sukses membuat Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"YA! Kau menyindirku hah?!"

"Aniya, aku bukan menyindir. Tapi itu adalah fakta"jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun sambil mengendikkan bahunya acuh

"Dasar hoobae tid-"

"Selamat sore, ini pesanan anda"kata seorang pelayan mengganggu kegiatan adu mulut mereka

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida"jawab Luhan menanggapi pelayan tersebut, sambil tersenyum

"Kau cepat bereskan kertas-kertasmu itu. Lalu baru boleh makan ini"kata Sehun pada Luhan. Mata Luhan berbinar ketika melihat minuman kesukaannya _'Taro BubbleTea Kamongccino'_. Tangan kurusnya terangkat untuk mengambil minuman itu. Tetapi belum sempat memegang, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh tangan besar Sehun.

"Siapa bilang kau minum ini? Kau minum Lemon Tea"kata Sehun datar, sambil mulai menyeruput _Taro BubbleTea Kamongccino_ nya. Perubahan mimik wajah Luhan sangat terlihat jelas.

"Ish ck"decak Luhan kesal

"Kalau minum ini, kau bisa sakit. Cuaca sedang dingin, makanya aku belikan itu saja"ujar Sehun

"Hmm gomawo"jawab Luhan singkat sambil mulai memotong wafflenya

"Hey kau marah?"tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Hey kau itu punya mulut! Jadi jawablah dengan mulutmu, tidak sopan tahu. Aku ini sunbaemu"protes Sehun karena ia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Luhan

"Sunbae punya kebiasaan berbicara saat sedang makan ya? Itu tidak baik tahu, buruk sekali etikamu sunbae"jawab Luhan malah menasihati Sehun

"Ishh kau ini"ujar Sehun sedikit kesal. Saat sedang menghabisakan makanannya, tiba-tiba suara ponsel Luhan mengganggu acara makan mereka

 _Drt...drt...drt...drt~_

 _Drt...drt...drt...drt~_

 _Drt...drt...drt...drt~_

"Hey angkat dulu teleponnya, siapa tahu penting"kata Sehun

"Biarkan saja, paling itu Kris ge. Siapa suruh dia tidak menungguku"

"Tidak baik seperti itu, kasihan mungkin ia khawatir denganmu"ujar Sehun, tapi Luhan masih enggan untuk mengangkat teleponnya

"Aku yang angkat atau kau yang angkat?"tanya Sehun sukses membuat Luhan langsung mengambil telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di meja mereka.

"Hm yeoboseo?"

"_"

"Aku sedang bersama temanku. Aku sudah tidak disekolah, nanti jika hujannya sudah reda aku segera pulang. Jangan lupa bilang pada mama!"jawab Luhan kesal yeoja itu sedikit menggunakan bahasa Mandarin saat berbicara, setelah itu Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

-PIP-

Setelah kurang lebih 45 menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya hujan mulai reda. Tetapi masih menyisakan rintik-rintik air. Sehun sedari tadi hanya memainkan telepon genggamnya, ia mengambil beberapa gambar Luhan secara diam-diam. Akhirnya namja itu berinisiatif untuk mengajak Luhan pulang.

"Ayo pulang"ajak Sehun

"Ne?"

"Ayo pulang, hujannya sudah reda"ucap Sehun lagi

"Chakkaman, aku mau membereskan bukuku dulu"jawab Luhan sambil memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya

"Hmm"setelah Luhan selesai, ia segera bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Sehun keluar dari cafe itu.

"Ini pakailah, masih rintik-rintik. Nanti kau bisa sakit"kata Sehun sambil memberikan jaket abu-abunya yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya.

"Ah gomawo sunbae"balas Luhan sambil menerima jaket Sehun dan mulai memakainya

"Pastikan kau benar saat memakai helmnya"kata Sehun sambil memakaikan helm dikepala Luhan

"Ahh nne sunbae, ggomawo"jawab Luhan terbata karena gugup melihat wajah Sehun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat

 _'Ya Tuhan Rahangnya tegas sekali!'_ Pekik Luhan dalam hatinya

"Kajja, pegangan! Aku akan ngebut, karena kau pasti sudah dicari oleh keluargamu."kata Sehun pada Luhan yang sudah duduk manis diatas motornya

"Ne, sunbae"ucap Luhan sambil melingkarkan tangan kurusnya diperut Sehun. Namja itu mengendarai motor hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, rambut Sehun bergoyang seiring dengan arah angin. Setelah berhasil menembus rintik-rintik hujan, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Luhan.

"Gomawo sunbae, hati-hati dijalan"kata Luhan sambil menundukkan badannya, lalu gadis itu segera berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya

"Lu.."panggil Sehun

"Ah ne sunbae, ada apa?"tanya Luhan gugup, entah mengapa Luhan kali ini gugup jika dekat dengan Sehun

"Eum itu helmku, aku harus memakainya. Kalau tidak aku bisa ditilang"ujar Sehun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dipelipisnya.

"Aigoo! Ne sunbae, mianhaeyo aku lupa"jawab Luhan sambil melepaskan helm yang ada dikepalanya. Kali ini Luhan sedang merutuki kebodohannya.

"Gwenchana. Untuk jaketnya, kau bawa dulu saja. Aku pulang dulu ne? Annyeong"kata Sehun sambil menutup kaca helmnya dan mulai menancapkan gas motornya.

"Hati-hati dijalan sunbae!"teriak Luhan. Luhan malah baru sadar kalau ia sedang mengenakan jaket milik Sehun.

"Kau pulang diantar Sehun?!"tanya Kris saat Luhan baru saja memasuki ruang tamu rumah mereka

"_"

"Hey Lu! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu urusanku, kau itu adikku. Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk melindungimu!"jawab Kris dengan raut wajah kesal

"Kalau kau merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab, seharusnya kau tadi menungguku! Bukan malah meninggalkanku!"jawab Luhan kesal. Yeoja itu berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras

"Dapat lagi Lu?"tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke kelas, yeoja bermata bulat itu menempatkan dirinya dibangku sebelah Luhan

"Ne"jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Hari ini apa lagi?"

"Hari ini aku dapat bunga"jawab Luhan sambil meraih bunga dari dalam laci mejanya.

"YA YA YA YA! Dengar! Sepertinya aku tahu siapa namja itu"kata Baekhyun yang baru saja datang

"Namja? Nugu?"tanya Kyungsoo

" _Note biru"_ kata Baekhyun

"Siapa Baek?"Luhan semakin penasaran dengan omongan Baekhyun

"Itu Suho oppa! Kemarin dia bertanya padaku dimana tempat jualan bunga yang bagus."ujar Baekhyun yakin, pasalnya Suho adalah tetangga Baekhyun.

"Ah benar juga ya, waktu itukan disudut handuknya berinisialkan _SH_. Iyakan Lu?"Kyungsoo nampaknya sedang berpikir

"Ne..."balas Luhan

"Wah chukkae Luhannie ! Kau beruntung sekali, Suho oppa itu tampan, pintar, ketua osis, kaya pula."ujar Baekhyun heboh

"iisshh Baekhyun tidak perlu keras-keras juga."kata Luhan sambil memandangi keadaan sekitar, tetapi mengapa perasaan Luhan mengatakan kalau bukan Suho orangnya. Hah entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Nanti malam kalian datangkan?"tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tentu saja, aku jadi tidak sabar."ujar Kyungsoo

"Jangan sampai tidak datang ya, aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mencari bintang tamunya."kata Luhan

"Siap boss."balas Baekhyun. Hari ini jam kosong, dikarenakan nanti malam adalah acara ulang tahun sekolah. Para guru sibuk rapat dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk acara nanti malam. Begitu juga dengan pengurus osis, mereka sibuk mempersiapkan panggung dan lain-lain.

Sore ini Luhan sudah berdandan cantik. Yeoja bertubuh langsing itu memakai kemeja putih sedikit transparan, dipadu padankan dengan rok pendek hitam yang menampakkan setengah dari paha mulusnya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Luhan memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama Kris. Memang sih acaranya dimulai pada pukul 19:00 KST, tetapi sebagai panitia Luhan harus datang lebih awal. Lapangan _SM International High School_ sudah disulap menjadi tempat konser, ada panggung yang megah disana. Lighting juga sudah terpasang rapih.

 _ **19.00 p.m KST**_

Terdengar suara MC dari acara ulang tahun sekolah, menandakan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Beberapa artis ternama ikut serta memeriahkan acara tersebut, seperti CN Blue, Sistar, N. Flying, dan juga AKMU. Sebagai pembuka acara, N. Flying menyanyikan lagu mereka yang berjudul _Awsome._ Riuh teriakan para murid yeoja terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah _._ Yeoja dari tingkat 1 hingga tingkat 3 terpesona dengan penampilan band tersebut, tak terkecuali dengan Luhan. Yeoja berdarah China itu ikut bersorak seperti murid yeoja lainnya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, N. Flying mengakhiri penampilan mereka dengan sangat keren. Riuh tepuk tangan bertambah keras karena sang vokalist memberikan sebuah kedipan mata nakal. Kini giliaran murid namja yang berteriak heboh. Pasalnya Girlband terkenal Sistar adalah bintang tamu yang tampil selanjutnya, dengan lagu andalan mereka _Touch My Body_ , _Loving U_ dan yang terakhir adalah _Give It To Me._ Seluruh siswa namja langsung bersorak saat Sistar mulai menyanyikan lagu mereka.

Saat ini murid-murid _SM International High School_ ikut antusias menyanyikan lagu tersebut khususnya para murid namja, termasuk Sehun. Namja bersurai dark brown itu langsung ikut melompat seperti namja yang lainnya, Sehun terlihat sangat senang. Pasalnya Sistar adalah salah satu girlband favoritenya. Kebetulan Luhan yang berdiri tepat disebelah Sehun merasa risih, saat Sehun mulai menggila tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak menggila? Para member Sistar memang mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang sexy.

"YA! Sehun sunbae, kau itu norak sekali sih. Seperti tidak pernah melihat artis saja!"kata Luhan pada Sehun, sedikit berteriak karena suasananya sangat bising.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?!"balas Sehun yang masih focus ke arah panggung

"Aniyaaa!"bantah Luhan cepat

"Yasudah..."jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan, yeoja itu terlihat menekuk wajahnya

Tak terasa sudah tiga setengah jam berlalu, tandanya acara sudah berakhir. Luhan mengaktifkan kembali telepon genggamnya yang sempat ia matikan. Ada satu pesan masuk dan satu panggilan tak terjawab.

 _ **From: Kris ge**_

 _ **Lu, gege pulang duluan... Kau bisa minta Suho untuk mengantarmu pulangkan? Sebagai ketua osis yang baik, dia harus bertanggung jawab pada anggotanya.**_

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bilang saja Kris tidak mau menunggunya, karena panitia selalu pulang paling akhir. Luhan segera berlari ke parkiran sekolah untuk mencari Suho.

"Suho sunbae!"panggil Luhan setelah ia menemukan Suho

"Ne?"

"Sunbae mau pulang?"tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja."

"Aku boleh -"omongan Luhan terputus karena melihat kedatangan seorang yeoja

"Suho-ya, maaf membuatmu menunggu."ujar Yixing yang baru saja datang

"Ah tak apa."Suho tersenyum manis sambil mengusap pucuk kepala yeoja itu

"Eh Luhannie, belum pulang? Apa kau mau ikut?"tawar Yixing yang melihat kehadiran Luhan disana

"Ah aaniyaa sunbae hehe, yasudah hati-hati dijalan sunbae."ujar Luhan kikuk, yeoja bertubuh mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area parkir. Luhan sekarang bingung harus pulang dengan siapa. Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam terpasang dibahu sempitnya, Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Hey lain kali jangan pakai baju seperti ini. Apalagi saat malam, udaranya lebih dingin."Sehun mencoba menasehati Luhan

"Sunbae belum pulang?"Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya supaya dapat melihat wajah Sehun

"Belum, tadi aku habis minta foto bersama member Sistar."ujar Sehun bangga

"Kok bisa?!"tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Ya bisalah, naega Oh Sehun."kata Sehun penuh percaya diri sambil menepuk-nepuk dada bidangnya

"Lagi pula lebih cantik aku dari pada mereka."balas Luhan tak mau kalah

 _' Kau memang lebih cantik dari mereka Lu, aku mengakui itu'_ Batin Sehun

"Ya! percaya diri sekali kau..."ujar Sehun meremehkan

"Mengapa sih sunbae selalu saja tidak mau mengalah?!"Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

 _'Aish bocah kecil ini mengapa sangat menggemaskan?! Ya Tuhaaan!'_ Batin Sehun

"Untuk apa aku mengalah padamu? Ah yasudahlah aku mau pulang."Sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Luhan, tapi belum ada 5 langkah Sehun membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Kau tidak pulang?"tanya Sehun, Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang menjemput lagi?"

"Ne sunbae..."cicit Luhan

"Ah kau ini. Yasudah ikut aku saja, tidak baik malam-malam begini yeoja naik kendaraan umum sendirian. Kakakmu itu memang tidak bertanggung jawab"ujar Sehun serius

"Apa tidak merepotkan sunbae?"tanya Luhan

"Jadi kau mau kutinggal? Lagi pula mana ada kendaraan umum jam segini Wu Luhan, kalau pun ada aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri"

"Ah ani ani."mendengar jawaban Sehun, pipi Luhan terasa panas. Luhan langsung mengikuti langkah besar Sehun menuju tempat parkir. Sehun memakaikan helmnya dikepala Luhan.

"Hah... aku seperti tukang ojek pribadimu saja"keluh Sehun

"Hehe..."Luhan hanya menanggapi omongan Sehun dengan kekehannya

"Jja pegangan yang kuat!"titah Sehun, namja berkulit putih pucat itu memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat diperut Sehun, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bahu kokoh Sehun. 20 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Luhan.

"Gomawo sunbae untuk tumpangan dan jaketnya."Luhan mengembalikkan jaket kulit itu kepada Sehun

"Hmm, aku pulang dulu ne..."Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan, kemudian tak berapa lama tubuh itu sudah menghilang di belokan komplek tersebut. Pipi Luhan memerah sempurna, yeoja itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Sehun merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil. Menancapkan benda itu untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Tak lama pintu megah itu pun terbuka, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Namja itu segera mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah diranjang besar miliknya. Namja itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengetik sesuatu.

 **To: Wu Luhan**

 **Apa kau sudah tidur?**

tak sampai satu menit telepon genggam Sehun bergetar, manandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk.

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Belum, aku sangat penasaran denganmu. Apa kau tadi datang ke acara ulang tahun sekolah kita?**

 **To: Wu Luhan**

 **Tentu saja aku datang, aku sangat menikmatinya. Memangnya kau ingin bertemu denganku?**

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Euum kurasa ya...**

Sehun tersenyum saat membaca pesan balasan dari Luhan.

 **To: Wu Luhan**

 **Kalau begitu besok saat jam istirahat datanglah ke atap sekolah...**

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Okay...^^**

 **To: Wu Luhan**

 **Ah yasudah maaf mengganggumu, jaljayo...**

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Ne, sampai bertemu besok \\(^o^)/**

"Namja itu bukan Suho sunbae"kata Luhan tiba-tiba memecah keheningan

"Namja?"ulang Kyungsoo setengah berbisik

"Note biru"ujar Luhan dengan tatapan kosongnya

"Mwo?!"pekik Baekhyun

"Nona Byun jika kau ingin bicara silahkan kedepan!"ujar guru itu tegas

"Ah aniya saem..."Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu

"Kemarin saat mau pulang, ternyata Kris ge sudah pulang duluan. Lalu aku disuruh pulang bersama Suho sunbae. Saat aku bertemu Suho sunbae ternyata dia pulang bersama Yixing sunbae"bisik Luhan

"Lalu kau pulang bersama mereka?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Ani..."

"Lalu?"kata Baekhyun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Aku pulang dengan Sehun sunbae."Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Woah daebak! Sehun sunbae juga tidak buruk Lu..."Baekhyun mulai heboh

"Ssstt..."Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Bel istirahat berbunyi, Luhan buru-buru keluar kelas. Tapi baru sampai diambang pintu Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?"tanya Baekhyun

"Euummm..."Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa

"Kau ada acara osis?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne... Aku duluan ya!"jawab Luhan cepat, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas. Luhan berlari saat menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Napasnya sedikit memburu saat membuka pintu atap sekolah, namun tidak ada seorang pun disana. Mungkin namja _note biru_ itu terlambat pikir Luhan.

 _ **Other side...**_

Mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun buru-buru meninggalkan kelasnya. Tapi baru sampai didepan pintu ia sudah dicegat Yongguk sang ketua kelas

"Sehun!" panggil Yongguk

"Ne?"Sehun membalikkan badannya

"Kau dipanggil oleh... ah sebentar aku lupa."Yongguk tampak berpikir

"Ah ya! Kwon seosaengnim memanggilmu untuk ke ruang guru."kata Yongguk

"Ah ne gomawo..."Sehun memutar arahnya menuju ruang guru

"Saem memanggil saya?"tanya Sehun pada Kwon seosaengnim sesampainya di ruang guru

"Kau Oh Sehun dari kelas 12-2?"tanya guru itu memastikan

"Ne saem."

" Sehun-ah kau dipilih mewakili sekolah kita untuk mengikuti olimpiade Ekonomi."ujar guru itu

"Olimpiade?"

"Iya olimpiade."

"Kapan olimpiadenya dilaksanakan saem?"tanya Sehun

"Sekitar 3 minggu lagi, jadi kau akan ada jam tambahan sehabis pulang sekolah. Dan dimulai dari hari ini. Bla bla bla..."ujar Kwon seosaengnim panjang lebar, Sehun diam-diam melirik jam tangannya. Namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia yakin pasti Luhan marah padanya. Maksudnya marah pada _note biru_.

"Ah yasudah sana, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir"kata Kwon seosaengnim, dan benar saja sesaat setelah itu bel pun berbunyi

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu seosaengnim" Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya kasar setelah mendengar bel berbunyi.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan, siang ini ia akan memulai kelas tambahannya. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di koridor sekolah, Sehun sedikit melonggarkan dasi seragam yang ia kenakan. Namja itu memakai tasnya dibahu sebelah kanan, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kesaku celana. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, ia mulai memilih tempat yang nyaman untuk dirinya. Pandangannya membentur pada sosok yeoja yang sedang duduk dilantai perpustakaan, diantara rak-rak buku. Seulas senyum mengembang dari bibirnya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu.

BRUK!

Sehun menjatuhkan tas beserta dirinya tepat disebelah Luhan, yang sedang focus pada sebuah novel.

"Eh ada ibu wakil ketua osis"sapa Sehun

"_"

"Apa itu yang kau baca?"tanya Sehun

"_"Luhan masih tetap fokus pada novel yang ia baca

"Mwo?! _Fifty Shades Of Grey_?!"Sehun berjengit saat melihat cover buku yang Luhan baca

"Sunbae bisa diam tidak sih? Ini perpustakaan"ujar Luhan ketus

"Dasar bocah mesum"

"Sunbae mengganggu sekali sih ! Dan lagi ini bukan mesum, ini romantis"bela Luhan

"Romantis katamu? Orang seperi kau bilang romantis? Ck, kau belum saja melihat filmnya. Jadi kau suka romatis yang mesum? "kata Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Jadi sunbae sudah menonton filmnya? Sunbae porno"tandas yeoja mungil itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Aaaniya"balas Sehun cepat

"Tuh kan sunbae gugup, berarti sunbae sudah menonton filmnya. Sudah sana, jauh-jauh aku tidak suka dengan orang mesum"sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menjauh dari dirinya

"YA! Aku tidak mesum!"

"Sehun sunbae memang mesum. Dasar sunbae mesum"ejek Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu Luhan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi Sehun

"Yak! Aku hanya mendengar cerita Jongin."ucap Sehun tak mau kalah

"Tetap saja sunbae mendengarkan, pasti sunbae juga membayangkan."

"Hah yasudah."Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Begitu saja marah"kata Luhan mencibir. Sehun mencari kursi yang kosong, sambil menunggu guru untuk jam tambahan, Sehun mengeluarkan buku ekonominya. Nampaknya ia memutuskan untuk belajar sendiri, karena guru yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Sehun menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk belajar tambahan sendiri.

malamnya Sehun baru mengaktifkan telepon genggam miliknya, Sehun tersenyum saat mendapati ada 3 pesan masuk dari Luhan

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Kenapa kau tidak datang? :(**

 **2h ago**

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? :(**

 **1h ago**

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Kau menyebalkan!**

 **30min ago**

Sehun langsung mengetik pesan balasan untuk Luhan.

 **To: Wu Luhan**

 **Mianhae, tadi siang aku dipanggil Kwon saem. Apa kau marah padaku? Jangan pakai tanda seru, itu tidak cocok untukmu.**

sudah 2 jam Sehun menunggu jawaban dari Luhan. Tapi tak ada satu pun pesan masuk, Ini juga belum terlalu malam, jadi tidak mungkin Luhan sudah tidur. Mungkin yeoja itu marah, pikir Sehun. Sehun juga sedang merasa lelah saat ini, pasalnya ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat pulang dari sekolah tadi. Namja itu akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, perlahan mata elangnya pun tertutup.

Pagi ini Sehun harus berlajan kaki menuju halte yang ada didekat rumahnya. Kenapa tidak naik motor saja? Pertanyaan yang bagus, motor Sehun masuk bengkel. Karena kemarin sore saat pulang dari sekolah hujan turun dengan lebat, jalanan jadi licin. Mungkin hari itu Sehun sedang sial, Sehun terpeleset dan terjatuh dari motornya. Motor hitam Sehun mengalami kerusakan ringan, jadi harus masuk bengkel. Kenapa tidak naik mobil saja? Eomma Sehun tidak mengijinkan anak sulungnya untuk membawa mobil, jadilah pagi ini ia harus naik bus untuk sampai ke sekolah. Namja itu memilih berdiri karena bus yang ia tumpangi penuh, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada pegangan bus. Sedangkan tangan kirinya diperban karena mengalami luka ringan.

Hari ini tuan Kang ijin tidak masuk, karena istrinya melahirkan anak ke-2. Jadi dengan berat hati Luhan harus naik bus. Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Kris? Pemuda itu sudah berangkat duluan, karena Luhan bangun kesiangan. Beruntung badan Luhan langsing, jadi ia bisa menyelipkan badannya diantara penumpang lainnya. Luhan terpaksa berdiri karena tidak ada bangkunyang kosong satu pun. Tiba-tiba bus yang ia tumpangi ngerem mendadak, tubuh Luhan langsung terhuyung ke depan. Namun sebuah tangan besar menarik pinggang Luhan terlebih dahulu, sebelum yeoja mungil itu jatuh.

"Makanya pegangan yang betul" suara berat itu memenuhi pendengaran Luhan saat ini

"Sunbae?!"ujar Luhan terkejut

"Cepat pegangan nanti kau bisa jatuh."titah Sehun

"Ne sunbae."Mungkin karena pegangan di dalam bus terlalu tinggi, Luhan susah untuk menggapainya. Buktinya dari tadi yeoja mungil itu belum berhasil meraih pengangan yang berada diatas kepalanya. Luhan berusaha untuk menggapai pegangan itu dengan berjinjit.

"Dasar pendek, begitu saja tidak sampai. Kau bisa berpegangan padaku"ejek Sehun sekaligus menawarkan bantuan.

"Ck. Sunbae ini masih pagi, aku malas bertengkar denganmu. Eum omong-omong gomawo sunbae." balas Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk berpegangan pada Sehun, gadis itu meremat ujung baju yang Sehun kenakan. Seketika aroma tubuh Sehun menyeruak, memenuhi indra penciumannya. Citrus mint, sangat manly. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengulum senyum manis, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Luhan merasa jantungnya saat ini sedang berdetak liar, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 _'Aish jantung bodoh berhentilah berdebar tak karuan, nanti kalau terdengar Sehun sunbae bagaimana?!'_ Batin Luhan

"Hmm"

"Kenapa tangan sunbae diperban?"tanya Luhan penasaran sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manik hitam Sehun.

"Oh ini, kemarin aku jatuh saat pulang dari sekolah."kata Sehun sambil melirik Luhan, berharap Luhan akan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mwo?! Jatuh?"ujar Luhan terkejut, dan hal itu membuat Sehun senang

"Hmmm, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja."ujar Sehun penuh percaya diri

"Aiissh bukan begitu sunbae, berarti motor mahalmu itu rusak?!"tanya Luhan lagi, seketika raut wajah Sehun berubah drastis, rasanya rahang Sehun hampir jatuh mendengar pernyataan Luhan

"Yak! Kau ini bukannya menghawatirkanku, malah motorku."dengus Sehun

 _'Sebenarnya aku sangat menghawatirkanmu sunbae.'_ ujar Luhan dalam hati

"Untuk apa aku menghawatirkan sunbae..."

"Ck ishh, dasar tidak berperi kemanusiaan"

"Luhan, tumben kau datang siang. Baekhyun saja sudah datang dari tadi"kata Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka. Memang sih, diantara mereka bertiga Baekhyunlah yang selalu datang paling siang.

"YA! Kau menyindirku?!"sela Baekhyun

"Aku bangun kesiangan tadi dan lagi aku naik bus."jawab Luhan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya kebangku.

"Tumben sekali"tambah Baekhyun

"Oh iya kemarinkan kau bilang namja _note biru_ itu bukan Suho sunbae, kalau begitu siapa dong?"tanya Baekhyun

"Jangan membicarkannya, aku sedang kesal padanya."ujar Luhan tak bersemangat

"Waeyo?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Apa karena hari ini dia tidak muncul?"

"Hah memangnya hari ini dia tidak meletakkan apapun dilokerku?"Luhan balik bertanya

"Tidak Lu..."jawab Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan

"Aissh namja itu..."Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

 _ **Sehun's Class**_

"Hoy hun! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"tanya Chanyeol yang pertama menyapa kehadiran Sehun

"Hanya luka kecil, kemarin aku terjatuh dari motor"balas Sehun santai

"Apa ahjumma marah?"tanya Jongin

"Tidak, eomma biasa saja. Kalau Mi Young yang sangat ribut, saat melihat tanganku seperti ini"

"Youngie? Aiy~ pasti ekspresi mukanya sangat lucu saat melihat keadaanmu"jawab Chanyeol gemas

"Ah begitu. Eum omong-omong saat ulang tahun sekolah kemarin kau pulang bersama wakil ketua osis kitakan?"tanya Jongin

"Jangan mengelak, kami sudah melihat semuanya. Dari kau 'mengikutinya', kau memberinya jaket, kau memakaikannya helm, sampai kau mengantarnya pulang hahaha"sela Chanyeol

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sehun dengan muka datarnya

"Kau sedang mendekatinya?"tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"kata Jongin penasaran

"Saat itu aku hanya kasihan padanya. Dan lagi Kris Wu itu tidak punya hati, masa tengah malam adiknya ditinggal sendirian disekolah"jawab Sehun berbohong

"Ah begitu ya, kalau yeoja itu bukan Luhan, apa kau tetap mengantarnya pulang ke rumah?"tanya Jongin

"Yya tentu saja, aku ini namja punya hati."jawab Sehun cepat

"Oh begitu ya, apa kau sudah tahu? Luhan sedang dekat dengan seorang namja."ujar Chanyeol bohong

"Mwoya?! Kenapa kita jadi membahas bocah itu sih?!"Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya terkikik saat melihat reaksi Sehun. Tak berapa lama Hwang seosaengnim memasuki kelas Sehun. Semua murid langsung duduk dibangkunya masing-masing termasuk Sehun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas, namja itu juga tak lupa membawa buku ekonominya. Dan disinilah tempat tujuan Sehun, perpustakaan sekolah. Sehun sangat suka tempat yang sepi, lebih tepatnya hening. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dibangku kosong yang ada. Namja itu meraih ponselnya yang berada disaku, ia tidak lupa menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone putih miliknya. Sehun mulai mengerjakan soal yang ada dibuku ekonomi miliknya. Terdengar suara langkah yang menggema diantara rak-rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Namun, langkah itu tidak terdengar oleh Sehun, karena ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone.

Wu Luhan, yeoja itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya diantara rak-rak buku yang ada. Ia mendudukan dirinya di dilantai perpustakaan, dengan posisi kaki yang ia selonjorkan. Luhan beralih membuka novel yang ia bawa. Mengapa Luhan ada diperpustakaan saat jam pelajaran? Hari ini Luhan ada jam pelajaran Jung seosaengnim dikelasnya. Tapi berhubung Luhan belum mengerjakan PR, Luhan buru-buru kabur ke perpustakaan supaya tidak disembur Jung seosaengnim. Lagi pula ini adalah mata pelajaran terakhir, jadi tak apa jika ia membolos. Sudah 2 jam Luhan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, yeoja itu terlalu asik membaca novelnya sampai-sampai lupa waktu. Sudah habis novel yang satu, Luhan kembali mengambil novel yang lain. Mata Luhan tertuju pada sebuah buku sejarah tebal berhard cover yang terletak dirak paling atas, Ini adalah buku ke-3 yang akan Luhan baca, namun yeoja itu tak kunjung membaca buku itu. Karena buku itu terlalu tinggi untuk Luhan raih. Luhan berjinjit untuk menggapai buku itu, sudah tersentuh sedikit oleh tangan Luhan.

 _ **other side...**_

Sehun yang sudah mulai bosan dengan buku ekonominya, beralih untuk mengelilingi perpustakaan. Matanya tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang berusaha menggapai buku sejarah dirak bagian paling atas. Mata sipitnya membulat, dengan secepat kilat Sehun berlari kearah Luhan. Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan agar yeoja itu tidak tertimpa beberapa buku sejarah yang terjatuh dari rak buku tersebut. Sehun meringis saat buku-buku tebal itu mendarat tepat di dibahunya yang lebarnya.

"Sunbae?!"Luhan berjengit saat melihat orang yang merengkuhnya adalah Sehun

"Ne, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan Lu?"Sehun memastikan keadaan Luhan

"Aduh sunbae seharusnya tidak perlu menolongku..."ujar Luhan sambil memarahi Sehun

"_"Sehun meringis menahan sakit pada bahu kirinya

"Tangan sunbaekan juga belum sembuh, kalau sunbae terluka parah bagaimana? Buku-buku itukan sangat tebal. Seharusnya sunbae melihat keadaan sunbae dulu, jangan asal menolong orang."protes Luhan

"Kau cukup bilang terimakasih, itu saja."Sehun mengeluarkan suara beratnya

"Tapi kalau sunbae terluka parah karena aku bagaimana? Aku yang repot jugakan?"mungkin Luhan sedang panik saat ini, jadi ia memarahi Sehun.

"Jangan marah-marah terus cantik."ujar Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. Blushh pipi Luhan memerah seketika, perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan bungkam.

"Mian, ayo ke ruang kesehatan. Bahu sunbae harus diperiksa"Luhan akhirnya menarik tangan Sehun. Mereka pergi ke ruang kesehatan, dan meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan buku yang berserakan.

 _ **Ruang Kesehatan**_

"Permisi?"kata Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan

"_"namun tak ada respon dari dalam ruang kesehatan

"Sudahlah lagi pula aku tidak apa."kata Sehun

"Sunbae diam saja"

"Mungkin guru kesehatannya sudah pulang"ujar Sehun

"Yasudah, bagus kalau begitu"jawab Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun memasuki ruang kesehatan dan benar saja. Ruang kesehatan sudah kosong.

"Sunbae duduk disana saja"kata Luhan sambil menunjuk ranjang diruang kesehatan tersebut

"Ne"kini Luhan tengah sibuk menyiapkan kompres untuk Sehun

"Sunbae bisa tolong buka kemejamu?"

"Hah? Untuk apa? Tuh kan kau memang mesum"Sehun mengerutkan dahinya

"YA!Kau ini bisa serius tidak sih?!"bentak Luhan mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Sehun tersentak mendengar jawaban Luhan, akhirnya dia menuruti permintaan yeoja itu. Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, namja itu melepas kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya. Terpampanglah dada bidang Sehun, seperti pahatan sempurna. Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas dada bidang Sehun dan juga otot-otot perut Sehun yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik seragam sekolah namja tampan itu.

"Kenapa? Bagus ya? Keren kan?"goda Sehun karena melihat ekspresi muka Luhan yang berubah merona

"Ani"jawab Luhan cepat. Kini Luhan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah kiri Sehun, matanya menangkap lebam pada bahu kirinya. Jari lentiknya mulai mengompres bahu lebam Sehun dengan telaten.

"Mian, gara-gara aku bahu sunbae jadi memar seperti ini"

"Hmm, tak apa. Kau tadi membolos ya?"jawab Sehun

"Iya"

"Kenapa? Aku kira anak osis tidak akan membolos."

"Aku belum mengerjakan PR dari Jung seosaengnim. Lagian bukan berarti anak osis paling teladan kan? Ah ya! Kenapa sunbae bisa berada di perpustakaan juga? Sunbae membolos juga ya?"

"Tadi aku bosan saja, dikelasku terlalu ribut. Jadi aku ke perpustakaan saja sambil mengerjakan beberapa soal ekonomi."tutur Sehun

"Itu sama saja sunbae..."dengus Luhan

"Setidaknya aku belajar, bukan seperti kau. Aku lihat tadi ada beberapa novel disekitarmu."

"Itukan perpustakaan jadi tidak masalah jika aku membaca buku apa pun."ujar Luhan tak mau kalah

"Sudah selesai belum? Lama sekali, jangan coba-coba mencari kesempatan dengan menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhku"

"Cih pede sekali"kata Luhan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun

"APPO!"jerit Sehun

"Begitu saja sakit. Dasar namja jadi-jadian"cibir Luhan

"Kau ini hoobae tapi kurang ajar sekali"dengus Sehun

"Sudah cepat pakai kemejamu, lalu kita kembali ke perpustakaan. Barang kita masih tertinggal disana"titah Luhan. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka di ruang kesehatan, keduanya berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengemasi barang mereka yang tertinggal disana. Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka hanya terlibat dalam percakapan kecil. Menurut Luhan, Sehun orang yang baik, walau kadang usil. Sesekali Luhan juga mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun.

"Sunbae, aku turun duluan ya. Hati-hati dijalan, sampai bertemu besok"kata Luhan pamit kepada Sehun

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan"balas Sehun

Malam harinya Luhan mendapat pesan lagi dari _'Note Biru'_. Beberapa hari ini namja itu sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya, tetapi Luhan tidak membalasnya lantaran namja itu tidak menepati janjinya untuk datang ke atap sekolah kemarin.

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Hei apa kau marah padaku?**

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Mian, aku sibuk. Mianhaeyo**

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Maafkan aku ne?**

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Aku sudah berlari untuk sampai diatap sekolah, tapi kau malah tidak datang. Kau menyebalkan.**

Sehun POV

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Aku sudah berlari untuk sampai diatap sekolah, tapi kau malah tidak datang. Kau menyebalkan.**

Terimakasih Tuhan, akhirnya Luhan membalas pesanku. Sesegera mungkin kubalas pesan darinya

 **To: Wu Luhan**

 **Mianhaeyo, aku sibuk kemarin. Maafkan aku ne?**

-Sent-

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Tidak.**

Aigoo, susah juga jika yeoja sedang marah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa menemuinya, mungkin Tuhan belum memperbolehkanku untuk menemuinya saat itu. Dan menurut Tuhan mungkin masih terlalu awal untuk menyatakan ' _jati dirinya'._

Pagi ini Sehun berangkat lebih awal, mengingat ia masih menggunakan kendaraan umum. Pagi ini Sehun berinisiatif untuk membelikan Luhan susu Strawberry Low Fat kesukaannya sebagai permintaan maafnya karena tidak datang ke atap sekolah kemarin.

 _ **-Selamat pagi Lu, mianhae kemarin aku tidak menepati janjiku. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lain waktu. Sebagai permintaan maafku, ini minumlah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.-**_

Ya begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang berada di note biru Sehun. Setelah meletakkan susu dan juga notenya, Sehun bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas Luhan.

Siang ini Luhan kembali menyibukkan dirinya di perpustakaan, mungkin yeoja itu akan menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai salah satu tempat favoritenya. Dan seperti biasa dengan posisi yang sama, Luhan mendudukan dirinya diantai perpustakaan sambil membaca novel. Sepertinya yeoja itu sudah terhayut ke dalam cerita, sampai ia tidak meyadari kehadiran Sehun disampingnya. Sehun mengerjakan soal ekonominya dalam diam, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan. Mata Luhan lebih indah dan berharga dari berlian, ya kurang lebih seperti itulah menurut Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu menendang kaki Luhan kecil, lebih tepatnya menyenggol-nyenggol sih.

"Sunabe lagi sunbae lagi..."ujar Luhan malas, sambil meletakkan novelnya diatas paha

"Iya ini aku. Memangnya kau berharap siapa lagi?"tanya Sehun datar masih focus dengan bukunya

 _'Aku tidak mengharapkan siapa pun selain sunbae'_ Batin Luhan

"Mengapa sunbae selalu di perpustakaan?"Luhan malah balik bertanya

"Aku ikut olimpiade ekonomi, dan aku butuh tempat hening untuk belajar. Jadi disinilah aku."

"Olimpiade?"tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Hmmm, kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"tanya Sehun beralih memandang Luhan

"Kurang percaya sunbae... hehe. Oh ya kapan perban itu dilepas?"tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk tangan kiri Sehun

"Mollayo..."

"Sini kemarikan tangan sunbae..."perintah Luhan. Yeoja itu mengambil bolpoin yang berada digenggaman Sehun dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu diperban Sehun.

 **-Fighting sunbae jelek! Wo Ai Ni** (ily) **-**

"Apa itu? Sunbae jelek? Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini banyak penggemarnya."ujar Sehun setelah membaca apa yang Luhan tulis pada perbannya

"Itu penyemangat untuk sunbae... Supaya sunbae tidak lupa padaku."ujar Luhan sambil tertawa

"Dan apa ini? Aku tidak bisa membacanya Lu..."tunjuk Sehun pada hanja atau tulisan mandarin yang Luhan tulis

"Oh itu, artinya Sehun jelek."balas Luhan bohong

 _ **Other side...**_

"Kris tadi aku melihat adikmu sedang berdua dengan Oh Sehun di perpustakaan."adu namja bername-tag Kim Jongdae

"Oh Sehun katamu?"nada bicara Kris terdengar serius

"Ne..."jawab Jongdae yakin

"Dasar anak itu"namja beralis tebal itu mengambil langkah panjang menuju perpustakaan. Mata Kris bergerak kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Luhan. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati adiknya tengah asik bercanda dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun. Kris mengambil seribu langkah dan menarik kerah seragam Sehun dengan kasar.

"Maumu apa hah?!"Kris berujar dingin

"Gege?!"teriak Luhan panik

"Jangan membuat keributan Kris Wu, ini perpustakaan"kata Sehun tenang

"Kau yang memulainya"desis Kris

"Gege apa-apaan sih?"kata Luhan sambil memegangi perban Sehun, untuk menutupi tulisan yang ia buat

"Kan aku sudah bilang jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengannya!"jawab Kris memandang Luhan dengan tajam

"Kami hanya belajar bersama ge"bela Luhan, Kris yang semakin panas akhrinya mendaratkan bogem mentahnya dipipi Sehun. Seketika namja bersurai dark brown itu langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"Kenapa? Tuan Oh tidak bisa melawan ya?!"tanya Kris meremehkan, saat melihat Sehun yang tersungkur

"Gege!"pekik Luhan, yeoja mungil itu langsung mendorong Kris. Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang tersungkur

"Lu ikut aku pulang sekarang!"bentak Kris sambil menarik paksa tangan Luhan

"Pulang saja sendiri! Biasanya saja kau meninggalkanku. Adukan sekalian pada mama jika aku melawanmu, aku tidak takut!"ujar Luhan berapi-api sambil menghempaskan tangan Kris

"Kau ini sudah diajari apa saja dengan dia hah?! Sejak kapan kau melawanku?"

"Sejak kau tidak memperdulikan aku lagi!"dan kini Sehun hanya bisa menonton pertengkaran antara Wu bersaudara itu.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah pulang sekalian!"bentak Kris pada Luhan

"Geure, aku tidak akan pulang. Sudah sana pergi!"usir Luhan pada Kris, Namja bermaraga Wu itu meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkah lebarnya.

"Mianhae sunbae..."Luhan menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sehun yang terduduk lantai

"Gwenchana, lagi pula kalian bertengkar karena aku."

"Bibir sunbae berdarah..."tangan mungil Luhan membelai lembut rahang tegas Sehun yang memar

"Itu hanya hanya luka kecil Lu..."Sehun tersenyum kecil, ibu jari Luhan beralih menghapus titik-titik darah yang berada disudut bibir Sehun, namja itu tersenyum samar

"Perih ya?"cicit Luhan

"Hmmm...Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan pulang ke rumah malam ini?"

"Ne, aku malas melihat mukanya."

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan mamamu?"tanya Sehun

"Paling mama tidak sadar kalau aku tidak di rumah, mama terlalu sibuk."

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"tanya Sehun

"Ke rumah Kyungsoo mungkin."

"Yasudah, setidaknya kabari dulu mamamu."saran Sehun

"Hmmm..."

"Yasudah ayo pulang."ajak Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun berbincang-bincang saat berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak didepan sekolah mereka. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Sehun dari dalam sekolahnya.

"Oh Sehun!Sehun sunbae"panggil seorang yeoja sambil berlari mengejar Sehun. Spontan Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Ne?!"kata Sehun

"Sehun sunbae ini untukmu"kata yeoja itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan pita biru yang melilit dibenda itu.

"Ne? Untukku?"

"Iya sunbae, aku harap sunbae mau menerimanya. Jika sunbae tidak suka, sunbae bisa memberikannya kepada orang lain. Tapi jangan dibuang ya sunbae"ujar yeoja itu sambil mengatur napasnya. Mungkin karena Sehun kaget dengan pemberian yeoja itu, dia tidak langsung menerimanya. Dan Luhan langsung merebut benda itu dari tangan yeoja tersebut.

"Luhan sunbae tapi itu untuk Sehu-"

"Untuk Sehunkan? Tenang aku pastikkan dia akan menyukainya, dia memang sangat lamban."jawab Luhan

"Siapa namamu? Dari tingkat berapa?"tanya Sehun lembut

"Joneun Cha Hee Joo imnida, aku dari tingkat 1 sunbae"jawabnya sambil menunduk malu

 _'Dasar bocah sok imut!_ 'geram Luhan dalam hati

"Ah~ Hee Joo-ya, gomawo. Cepatlah pulang, ini sudah sore. Nanti keluargamu mencarimu"kata Sehun sambil menggusak kepala hoobaenya itu

"Ne sunbae, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Annyeong Sehun sunbae, annyeong Luhan sunbae"ucap Hee Joo sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu

"Hati-hati dijalan"ujar Luhan setengah berteriak

"Lucu sekali dia"ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Bagian mana yang lucu?"kata Luhan sedikit menyindir sambil menyerahkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu pada Sehun

"Engg"

"Apa isinya?"tanya Luhan

"Coklat, kau mau?"tawar Sehun sambil mulai mencicipi coklat tersebut

"Ani ani ani"tolak Luhan cepat

"Waeyo? Ini sangat lezat"kata Sehun sambil mengunyah coklat itu

"Nanti berat badanku bisa naik jika memakan coklat"ujar Luhan

"Haissh kau ini. Badanmu itu hanya tulang Luhan."

"Sunbae seharusnya tidak perlu mengusap kepalanya tadi."ujar Luhan sedikit protes

"Waeyo?"tanya Sehun

"Nanti anak itu kira sunbae memberinya harapan."muka Luhan merengut

"Kalau aku memang memberi harapan padanya bagaimana? Apa salah?"Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan

"Terserahlah!"Luhan mempercepat langkahnya

"Hey Lu! Aku hanya bercanda."Sehun mengejar Luhan yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kau kenapa heum?"tanya Sehun. Namja bersurai dark brown itu mengelus kepala Luhan

"Aku lelah. Jauhkan tangan sunbae dari kepalaku!"sengit Luhan

"Hey kau marah padaku?"kata Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan. Sehun membawa Luhan untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia di halte bus

"Hmmm..."

"Mianhae..."Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan

'Daras yeoja labil' Sehun tertawa dalam hati

"Oh Sehun..."suara itu menghentikan langkahnya saat namanya dipanggil, namja itu segera membalikkan badannya dan menuruni anak tangga itu satu per satu

"Appa?!"ujar Sehun terkejut

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu son?"tanya appa Sehun yang melihat sedikit luka pada wajah putra sulungnya

"Ah tadi busnya ngerem mendadak jadi wajahku terbentur hehe, kapan appa pulang?"bohong Sehun

"Appa baru sampai sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Cepat ganti bajumu, setelah itu appa ingin berbicara padamu."perintah sang appa

"Ne..."Sehun kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar miliknya. Setelah berganti pakaian Sehun langsung pergi menuju ruang kerja appanya.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuklah nak..."ujar appa Sehun dari dalam, mendapat lampu hijau dari appanya Sehun langsung membuka pintunya dan masuk

"Appa ingin bicara apa?"tanya Sehun to the point

"Appa sudah mendengar dari eommamu kalau kau akan ikut pameran."ujar namja parubaya itu, Sehun terkejut saat mendengar omongan appanya, namun pemuda tampan itu berusaha mengontrol raut wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau boleh ikut pameran itu, asalkan kau mau mengambil alih perusahaan yang ada di Korea."ujar sang appa

"Syarat lagi? Tuhkan benar dugaanku."Sehun mengembuskan napasnya

"Aku hanya ingin ikut pameran appa..."ujar Sehun lagi

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengambil alih perusahaan, apa susahnya Sehun-ah?"

"Terserah appalah, aku tidak ingin ribut."Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja appanya

 _ **other side...**_

"Kyungsoo!"Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo sambi berteriak, namun tak ada respon.

"_"

"Kyungsoo...!"masih tetap sama tak ada respon. Akhirnya yeoja berdarah China itu berinisiatif untuk melempari jendela kamar Kyungsoo dengan kerikil. Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu langsung membuka jendela kamarnya

"Luhan?! Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak, cepat bukakan pintunya"ujar Luhan dari bawah

"Ne, tunggu sebentar."

"Kenapa kau kesini Lu?"tanya Kyungsoo, sekarang mereka sudah berada dikamar Kyungsoo

"Aku bertengkar dengan Kris ge. Aku menginap disini ya..."

"Oh begitu, Ne. Kalau begitu aku bilang Baekhyun juga ya biar dia sekalian menginap disini."ujar Kyungsoo. Luhan teringat omongan Sehun untuk menghubungi mamanya, yeoja itu meraih ponselnya yang berada disaku seragam, dan mengetik pesan untuk mamanya.

 **To: Mama**

 **Ma, malam ini Luhan tidak pulang. Luhan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo karena ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan.**

"Kyung, aku ingin mandi. Pinjam bajumu ne..."pinta Luhan

"Ne ambil saja dilemari."

"Gomawo..."Luhan mengambil asal baju yang ada dilemari pakaian Kyungsoo, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. 20 menit kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan rambut yang tergerai basah, aroma yang wangi menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Eh Baek kau sudah datang..."sapa Luhan

"Ne, aku membawa banyak makanan lo..."ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan makanannya

"Baek kalau jantungku ini berdebar saat didekat seorang namja, itu artinya apa?"tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah Ttupeokkinya

"OMO?!"pekik Baekhyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan

"Wae?Waeyo?"tanya Luhan panik

"Jangan bilang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"kini Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulutnya

"Siapa namja itu?"tanya Baekhyun antusias

"Sehun sunbae mungkin."jawab Luhan malu-malu

"Sehun sunbae?!"jerit Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan yang mulai tertarik dalam perbincangan kali ini

"Apa kau yakin? Kris oppakan tidak menyukai Sehun sunbae..."kata Kyungsoo

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula aku yang menyukai Sehun sunbae, bukan Kris ge kan..."jawab Luhan enteng

"Apa kau merasa nyaman berada didekatnya?"tanya Baekhyun

"Ne, dia sudah sering menolongku. Dan juga sudah beberapa kali dia terluka karena aku"jawab Luhan

"Sudah sangat jelas. Kau menyukainya Lu"jawab Baekhyun

"Lalu bagaimama dengan _'Note Biru'_ ? Apa dia masih menghubungimu?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Masih. Tadi pagi dia memberikanku susu lagi, tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sangat sibuk"

"Ah ya! Tumben sekali kau ribut dengan Kris oppa, memangnya ada apa?"kata Baekhyu penasaran

"Tadi saat aku sedang diperpustakaan, Sehun sunbae datang. Lalu ia duduk disebelahku, katanya sih dia mengikuti olimpide ekonomi. Makanya ia sering diperpustakaan. Saat kami sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba Kris ge datang sambil marah-marah. Pakai menonjok Sehun sunbae segala lagi, kan aku jadi tidak enak padanya."jelas Luhan

"Seburuk apa sih Sehun sunbae? Kulihat dia orang yang baik"tutur Baekhyun

"Kau dekat dengan Sehun sunbae?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Beberapa hari ini kami bertemu diperpustakaan. Dia juga sudah beberapa kali mengantarku pulang, karena Kris ge meninggalkanku. Tetapi dua hari yang lalu Sehun sunbae mengalami kecelakaan kecil, jadi ia sekarang naik bus. Tadi kami pulang bersama"

"Woah kau hebat Lu! Aku yakin para penggemar Sehun sunbae sedang iri padamu."ujar Baekhyun kagum

Pagi ini Baekhyun, Luhan, dan juga Kyungsoo berangkat malam mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang. Tetapi hari ini mungkin menjadi hari yang buruk untuk Luhan, karena ia tidak membawa satu pun buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Mengingat kemarin ia bermalam dirumah Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, yeoja mungil itu kemarin membawa sekaligus buku pelajarannya. Yah alhasil Luhan sekarang dihukum untuk memunguti semua daun yang dilapangan sekolah mereka. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya kali ini. Namun disela kesibukkannya untuk memunguti dedaunan itu, seorang namja tinggi berjalan menghampirinya. Namja itu langsung berjongkok dan ikut membantu memunguti daun-daun yang berjatuhan.

"Lu.."panggil seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Kris

"Hmm"jawab Luhan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya

"Duibuqi (maaf)"

"_"

"Mianhaeyo Wu Luhan, gege mengaku salah. Maafkan gege ne? Dan tolong pulang kerumah, aku kesepian. Baba dan Mama selalu sibuk"kata Kris

"Hmmm..."

"Lu ayolah, nanti gege janji belikan Bubble Tea untukmu."

"Sudah sana masuk kelas, kau kan sudah tingkat 3 masa membolos."akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan suara

"Ne, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu."Kris berdiri lalu mencium pucuk kepala adiknya

"Hissh malu ge, ini di sekolah."Luhan memukul pelan Kris

Berbeda dengan Sehun, hari ini ia sibuk menempelkan poster pamerannya di mading sekolah. Pemuda tampan itu juga tidak lupa menaruh satu poster diloker meja Luhan, tadi pagi. Sehun juga menempelkan note biru diposter itu. Pemuda tampan itu sangat berharap Luhan hadir di pameran malam ini.

 **-Kuharap kau datang...-**

Sesampainya di rumah gadis itu pun berlari menaiki anak tangga, menuju kamarnya. Tapi sebelum sampai kamarnya gadis itu bertemu dengan Bibi Kim, asisten rumah tangga dirumahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Bibi Kim!"sapa Luhan riang

"Annyeonghaseyo nona muda, anda tadi kehujanan?"tanya Bibi Kim khawatir, melihat diluar sedang hujan cukup deras

"Iya, tapi hanya sedikit kok. Ah iya! Apa nanti malam baba dan mama pulang bi?"tanyanya

"Tidak nona. Tadi tuan dan nyonya bilang mereka ada perjalanan bisnis ke Dubai, dan baru pulang 4 hari lagi."jelas bibi Han

"Begitukah? Yasudahlah, aku masuk dulu ke kamar dulu ya bi"

"Nona..."

"Ne, ada apa bi?"

"Ini ada titipan dari tuan muda..."sambil menyodorkan segelas Bubble Tea

"Ah Kris sudah pulang ya..."ujar Luhan sambil melirik kamar Kris yang terlihat sepi

"Sudah dari tadi nona, tuan muda ada di kamarnya."

"Ne, gomawo bi."Luhan segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya, yeoja itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Luhan berinisiatif untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kris. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kris yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk!"sahut Kris dari dalam kamarnya

"Kris..."panggil Luhan pada Kris yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya

"Hmmm..."respon Kris masih dengan mata terpejam

"Eum gomawoyo untuk BubbleTeanya!"kata Luhan sambil meloncat keatas tubuh Kris dan memeluk namja berdarah China itu

"YAAAA! Tidak usah seperti ini! Haduh aku sulit bernapas"keluh Kris

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu, kemarin aku sudah tidak sopan padamu"jawab Luhan malah mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Kris

"Ne ne ne aku juga memaafkanmu! Tapi bisa tolong kau menyingkir? Badanmu sudah sangat berat sekarang"

"Hehe Mian"jawab Luhan dengan cengirannya dan yeoja itu beralih untuk duduk di ranjang saudaranya

"Aku ingin bertanya serius padamu"kini raut wajah Kris terlihat lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya dan itu membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Em apa itu?"

"Kau dekat dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Ani"jawab Luhan cepat

"Benarkah?"

"Iya benar, memangnya ada apa dengannya? Kelihatannya dia anak yang baik"jawab Luhan berbohong

"Ck, kau tidak perlu tahu bocah"kata Kris

"Issh aku bukan bocah! Bilang saja kau iri padanya karena kalah saat balapan kemarinn"jawab Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Jangan sok tahu"kujar Kris sambil menyentil dahi adik perempuannya

"Ge, besok malam antar aku ke gallery di pusat kota ya, ada pameran..."ujar Luhan sambil menunjukkan sebuah poster

"Tapi gege ada acara..."

"Ayolah ge... please"mohon Luhan

"Issh yasudah besok aku antar."

 _ **At Gallery...**_

Malam ini adalah malam sangat di tunggu Oh Sehun. Tadi eomma, appa, serta Mi Young sudah datang ke gallery tempat diadakannya pameran, hanya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat setelah itu mereka pulang karena orangtua Sehun ada acara lain. Dari tadi mata Sehun bergerak gusar, melirik ke segala arah mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Kris dan Luhan berpisah saat memasuki pintu utama gallery. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi gallery yang cukup besar. Yeoja itu mengamati satu per satu foto yang ada disana. Luhan memang rajin datang ke acara pameran besar, begitu juga dengan Kris.

Pandangan Luhan seakan terkunci pada sebuah foto. Foto yang menggambarkan seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon maple berwarna orange kemerahan yang terang, sambil mengelus bulu lebat seekor anjing kecil yang ada didekapannya, lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman. Luhan sangat yakin yeoja yang ada difoto itu adalah dirinya, karena baru beberapa hari lalu dia dan bubble pergi ke taman dan yeoja yang ada difoto itu memang 100% dirinya.

 **-** **Perfection-**

photo by: _SH_

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera disudut foto itu.

 _'Angle'_ foto itu sangatlah tepat, sang photographer mampu mengkombinasikan tema spring dengan romance didalam foto tersebut. Pohon maple berwarna orange kemerahan yang terang melambangkan spring. Sedangkan gadis yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon itu dapat kita simpulkan adalah gadis pujaan hatinya. Terbukti dengan tulisan yang tertera disudut foto tersebut.

"Eum permisi , kalau boleh tahu siapa photographer dari foto ini ya?"tanya Luhan pada salah satu staff yang ada disana

"Maaf agasshi, dia tidak memperbolehkan kami mengungkap identitasnya ke publik."jawab orang itu

"Ah begitu ya, apa foto ini di jual?"tanya Luhan lagi

"Kalau khusus foto yang ini _not for sale."_ jelas staff itu

"Ne, khamsahamnida..."lalu Luhan mengambil gambar foto tersebut dengan ponselnya dia juga mengambil beberapa selca dengan foto tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Luhan bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Bagaimana? Kerenkan?**

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Itu milikmu? Kau dimana?**

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Tentu saja itu miliku, aku selalu berada di dekatmu..**

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat sekeliling. Namun ia tidak melihat ada yang mencurigakan.

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Hey kau bukan Tuhan yang selalu berada didekatku, aku menyukai fotomu.**

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Hahaha kalau begitu bawa pulang saja fotoku. Nanti akan ku urus...**

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Jinjja? Gomawo...^^**

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Selamat menikmati pamerannya...**

Tiba-tiba Kris datang menghampiri Luhan dengan terburu-buru.

"Eum Lu..."

"Wae? Mau meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Iya please hari ini saja... Aku ada janji dengan Zitao. Lagi pula kitakan naik motor, tidak mungkin kita bertiga naik motor."

"Huh yasudah sana pergi! Memangnya aku yeoja apa naik motor bertiga."usir Luhan

"Yeay xiexie Lulu..."ujar Kris sambil berlari meninggalkan Luhan

"Ge!"panggil Luhan

"Ne?"jawab Kris sambil berbalik

"Kapan-kapan ajak dia kerumah"teriak Luhan

"Arraseo! Hati-hati Lu!"

"Kau juga hati-hati!"Luhan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya, yeoja itu mengamati foto yang ada di pameran itu satu per satu.

"Lu..."seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan dari belakang

"Sunbae kok bisa disini?"Sehunlah yang menepuk bahu Luhan

"Aku liat poster pameran di mading sekolah, kurasa menarik. Jadi aku kesini..."sudah sangat jelas perkataan Sehun adalah **bohong**

"Oh begitu ya..."

"Kau suka foto yang mana?"tanya Sehun

"Yang itu, yang ada akunya..."tunjuk Luhan antusias pada salah satu foto yang ada

"Jinjja? Coba aku lihat..."

"Ternyata aku cantik yaaa..."ujar Luhan percaya diri

 _'Kau bukan hanya cantik, tapi sangaaaattt cantik dimataku'_

"Heh bocah, pede sekali kau..."Sehun menyentil jidat Luhan

Jam menunjukan pukul 23.00 p. m KST. Sudah waktunya untuk Luhan pulang, gadis itu segera keluar gedung pameran untuk mencari kendaraan umum. Luhan bersenandung sambil menatap langit yang di penuhi oleh bintang. Yeoja berdarah China itu tidak menyadari, bahwa dari tadi ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ah bukan seseorang, ada dua orang yang mengikutinya.

"Hey nona sendirian saja..."ujar salah satu dari mereka yang mengikuti Luhan dari tadi, sontak yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya

"_"Luhan mempercepat langkahnya

 _'Shit! Ayo cepat lari Lu...'_ teriak Luhan dalam hati

"Hey nona mau kemana?"seru pria berbadan tambun itu. Luhan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, namun heels yang ia pakai menghambat larinya. Sampai pada akhirnya heels yang ia pakai patah, membuat yeoja itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sebuah tangan kekar berurat menarik baju Luhan paksa.

"Yak! Mau apa kalian?!"teriak Luhan

"Hey tidak perlu berteriak, kami hanya ingin bermain saja..."pria itu terkekeh bersama temannya

 _'Ya Tuhan siapa saja tolong aku.'_ Luhan berteriak dalam hati

"Lepaskan aku, atau aku laporkan polisi sekarang juga!"ancam Luhan, kedua namja itu menarik tubuh Luhan paksa. Salah satu dari mereka menarik kemeja yang Luhan kenakan, membuat baju mahal itu robek dibagian bahu

"Oh Lihatlah, bahunya saja sudah putih mulus.."namja itu tertawa seram. Tubuh Luhan menegang. Kedua tangan Luhan dicengkram dengan keras. Salah satu dari mereka mengendus tubuh Luhan, air mata itu meluncur begitu saja. Pikiran Luhan sudah kalut, yeoja itu meronta-ronta dengan sisa tenaganya.

Bugh...Bugh...Bugh...

Beberapak pukulan mendarat dengan sempurna, kedua namja itu tersungkur dengan tidak elit. Namun yang satu masih memberi perlawanan

"Mau apa kau?!"teriak preman itu

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Mau kau apakan yeoja ku itu?!"Sehun terlihat marah, rahang tegasnya mengeras. Sehun terkena pukulan dirahangnya, namun itu bukan menjadi alasan untuk Sehun kalah. Namja bermarga Oh itu bangun dan menonjok kedua pria itu dengan membabi buta.

"Sehun! Cukup kau bisa membunuh mereka."isak Luhan, Sehun menghentikan pukulannya mendengar suara serak Luhan. Setelah itu dua preman tadi lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Lu..."Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya, pria berkulit putih pucat itu mengelus-elus kepala Luhan khawatir.

"Sudah aku tidak apa-apa."suara Luhan terdengar parau

"Kau jelas kenapa-kenapa Lu!"Sehun melepas jaketnya, dan memakaikannya ditubuh mungil Luhan.

"Ayo pulang..."tampaknya Sehun masih marah

"Kakiku masih lemas sunbae..."Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju motornya, ia memastikan bahwa helm yang dipakai Luhan sudah terpasang dengan benar.

"Pagangan yang kuat."Sehun memacu motor hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah ramainya malam di kota Seoul. Sebelah tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang melingkar diperutnya. Namja itu membawa Luhan pergi jauh dari Seoul, lebih tepatnya menuju pinggiran kota. Ia menepikan motornya disebuah pantai

"Ayo turun..."kata Sehun. Mereka jalan beriringan menuju pantai

"Pantai?"Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"tanya Luhan lagi, mereka duduk di pasir pantai yang lembut

"Untuk menjernihkan pikiran."Sehun merebahkan dirinya, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Mereka memandang langit dalam diam. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun

"Dingin..."

"Benarkah?"Sehun langsung mengeratkan jaket yang dipakai Luhan

"Hmmm..."

"Sunbae sering kesini?"

"Ne..."

"Maksudku dengan yeoja lain?"tanya Luhan sambil menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Sehun

"Hanya denganmu..."Sehun memalingkan pandangannya kearah Luhan, yeoja itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari namja yang berada disebelahnya

"Apa kau terluka?"Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan

"Aniya... Hanya saja pergelangan tanganku memar, namja tadi mencengkram tanganku terlalu kuat."Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun

"Gomawo..." Luhan berujar tepat di depan dada bidang Sehun, namun masih dapat terdengar. Hanya ritme debaran jantung namja ini yang membuat Luhan tenang

"Untuk?"Sehun menatap Luhan yang berada dalam dekapannya

"Untuk semuanya..."Sehun mulai menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan. Gadis itu menatap dalam manik hitam Sehun. Tangan besar Sehun membelai wajah mungil Luhan

5cm...

4cm...

3cm...

2cm...Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya

Drrrt...drrrt...drrrt...

"Yeoboseo ge?"

"_"

"Aku sedang dirumah Kyungsoo"

"_"

"Hmmm..."

-PIP-

 _'Dasar bocah ini, merusak suasana saja.'_ umpat Sehun dalam hatinya

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja."ujar Sehun dengan nada bersalah

"Ah gwenchana, sunbaekan namja aku mengertilah.."ujar Luhan malu-malu

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku namja?"

"Ya begitulah..."

"Maksudmu namja suka menyosor begitu?"

"Ya seperti itulah..."Luhan tertawa

"Tidak semua namja seperti yang kau pikirkan Lu..."

"Oh begitu ya..."

"Apa masih dingin?"tanya Sehun

"Ani, tubuh sunbae hangat."Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun tambah erat. Deru napas Sehun terdengar teratur, mata indahnya pun sudah terpejam.

Jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan Luhan, sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.00 a.m KST. Tandanya ini sudah terlalu larut, mereka harus segera pulang. Yeoja berdarah China itu berusaha untuk membangunkan Sehun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Sunbae..."Luhan mengguncang bahu Sehun

"_"

"Sunbae ayo bangun..."

"Eungg jam berapa ini?"Sehun mengucek-ucek matanya imut

"Ini sudah jam 2, kita harus pulang."kata Luhan

"Oh yasudah, kau pulang ke rumahku saja. Tidak mungkin ke rumah Kyungsoo, pasti dia sudah tidur. Kalau ke rumahmu kan, kau sudah bilang nginap dirumah Kyungsoo."ujar Sehun lumayan panjang

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja, di rumahku ada eomma dan adik perempuanku."Sehun dapat membaca keraguan yang terpancar dari mata Luhan. Sehun mengemudikan motornya dengan cepat

"Ah arraseo..."

 _ **Sehun's House...**_

Tok...tok...tok...

"Eomma..."Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu kamar sang eomma

"Kau belum tidur nak? Ayo sini..."

"Belum, eomma aku boleh pinjam baju tidur eomma?"Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang

"Untuk apa sayang?"yeoja paruhbaya itu mengusap surai dark brown anaknya

"Temanku menginap disini eomma."ujar Sehun takut-takut

"Benarkah? Kok bisa?"tanya sang eomma

"Tadi anak eomma ini habis menyelamatkan yeoja dari preman, ini buktinya."tunjuk Sehun pada lebam yang tercetak dirahangnya

"Wah benarkah? Yasudah ambil saja baju eomma. Suruh dia tidur dikamar Mi Young ne..."ujar eomma Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Khamsahamnida eomma."Sehun berlari menuju lemari pakaian eommanya, mengambil salah satu baju tidur yang ada. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar eommanya.

"Lu..."panggil Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang duduk diruang tengah

"Ne..."

"Ini pakai baju eommaku dulu saja. Oh ya kau tidur dikamar adikku ya..."Sehun memberikan sebuah daster tidur kepada Luhan. Namja itu mengantarkan Luhan sampai kamar Mi Young

"Nah ini kamarnya. Didalam ada kamar mandi, pakai saja. Kamarku tepat disebelah kamar ini."

"Ne sunbae, khamsahamnida..."Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan

Cahaya matahari menelusup dari celah-celah korden disudut ruangan. Namun Luhan masih setia bergerumul dibalik selimut hangatnya bersama seorang gadis kecil. Perlahan matanya terbuka, Luhan meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Yeoja itu meringis saat merasakan perih dipergelangan tangannya. Mata Luhan membulat saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sekarang di rumah Sehun. Luhan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan berlari menuju kamar Sehun.

Tok...tok...tok...

Tok...tok...tok...

Luhan sudah mengetok pintu kamar Sehun beberapa kali, namun tidak ada respon. Akhirnya yeoja itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Sehun. Kosong, tak ada siapapun didalam. Tapi suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sedang di kamar mandi. Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang milik Sehun. Gadis itu mengamati isi kamar Sehun. Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun menyukai warna _Biru_ dan _Abu-abu._ Karena isi kamar Sehun hanya ada dua warna itu. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger dipinggangnya.

"Eh Luhan!"Sehun kaget menyadari keberadaan Luhan

"Maaf sunbae aku lancang..."Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, bukan karena takut. Lantaran pipi yeoja itu sudah dihiasi oleh semburat merah. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehunlah yang menjadi alasan, mengapa Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Iya tidak papa. Kau perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin pinjam baju sunbae. Bajuku yang kemarin robek, bolehkan?"kata Luhan

 _'Ah sial mengapa tubuhnya keren sekali ! Haduh apa lagi wanginya...'_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati

"Oh begitu ambil saja..."

"Ne..."Luhan langsung membuka lemari Sehun, yeoja itu mengambil kaos V-neck sedikit terawang milik Sehun.

"Sudah?"tanya Sehun memastikan

"Sudah sunbae, gomawo. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu."Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku adik kelasnya.

Luhan mengamati penampilannya dari pantulan cermin yang ada di kamar Mi Young. Yeoja itu memakai kaos _V-Neck_ berwarna putih, yang sedikit terawang memperlihatkan bra hitamnya. Dan dipadu padankan dengan skinny jeans berwarna hitam miliknya. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat rapi. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya, yang menurut Luhan sempurna. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun lagi.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk..."sahut Sehun dari dalam kamar

"Sunbae..."panggil Luhan

"Hmmm"

"Kita turun bersama saja ya, aku takut kalau bertemu dengan eomma dan appanya sunbae."

"Waeyo?"

"Ya aku malu saja..."

"Yasudah baiklah. Ayo turun."ajak namja itu. Luhan dan Sehun menuruni tangga dengan beriringan. Dimeja makan sudah ada appa dan eomma Sehun, termasuk Mi Young.

"Annyeonghaseyo..."sapa Luhan duluan, mendengar suara itu Mi Young mengalihkan pandangannya dari sarapan paginya

"Luhan eonni ya?"tanya Mi Young

"Iya"jawab Luhan ramah pada Mi Young

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi ahjumma jeoneun Wu Luhan imnida."Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya

"Oh silahkan duduk sayang, ayo sarapan bersama."ujar nyonya Oh sumringah

"Ne, khamsahamnida ahjumma."Luhan menempatkan dirinya disebelah Sehun, Luhan nampak sangat canggung

"Tanganmu kenapa sayang?"tanya eomma Sehun yang melihat memar dipergelangan tangan Luhan

"Oh ini.. euum-"

"Tadi malamkan aku sudah cerita eomma."potong Sehun cepat

"Oh iya eomma lupa, maafkan ahjumma ne?"

"Ah iya tak apa ahjumma."Luhan tersenyum canggung

"Makan yang banyak Luhan."kini tuan Oh yang bersuara

"Ne ahjussi..."

"Eonni, Sehun oppa punya fot-"omongan Mi Young terpotong karena kursi yang ia duduki, ditendang oleh kaki panjang Sehun.

"Youngie kalau makan itu tidak boleh bicara."ujar Sehun dengan death glarenya. Mengerti dengan tatapan Sehun, gadis kecil itu menutup mulutnya dengan rapat.

Sorenya setelah mengantar Luhan pulang, Sehun meyempatkan untuk mampir di kawasan Myeongdong. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan, jadi namja itu ingin mencari hadiah spesial untuk yeoja pujaan hatinya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah toko perhiasan, namja itu mengamati setiap perhiasan yang dipajang di etalase. Matanya tertarik pada Sebuah gelang, dengan secepat kilat Sehun membeli gelang tersebut, supaya tidak keduluan orang lain katanya.

 _ **20 April...**_

"Happy Birthday Lulu..."teriak Baekhyun heboh

"Ishh Baek jangan kencang-kencang..."protes Luhan

"Biarkan saja, biar dunia tahu bahwa sahabatku ini sedang ulang tahun"

"Ya terserahlah..."

"Selamat ulang tahun Lu.."Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya itu

"Terimakasih Kyung..."

"Oh ya Lu, ini hadiahmu banyak sekali. Tadi pagi fansmu berbondong-bondong kesini."kata Baekhyun

"Wah banyak sekali ya..."mata Kyungsoo berbinar

"Kalau ada yang kau suka, ambil saja Kyung..."

"Tidak usah Lu, gomawo."

"Kau cukup traktir kita saja..."ujar Baekhyun

"Iya nanti pas istirahat saja."kata Luhan

"Yeay..."teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kompak.

Hari ini Luhan bertemu lagi dengan Sehun di perpustakaan. Seperti biasa Luhan selalu duduk dilantai perpustakaan.

"Heh mangapa kau senyum-senyum dari tadi?"

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun."

"Wah benarkah?"Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu

"Ne..."

"Selamat ya Lu kau bertambah tua, aku doakan semoga kau tidak cepat-cepat keriput, cerewetmu hilang. Amin!"kata Sehun

 _'Namja ini memang benar-benar beda.'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati

"ih sunbae mana mungkin aku keriput? Akukan masih muda."

"Ya mungkin saja, kau kan sering marah-marah padaku."

Hari ini Luhan berniat untuk mengganti tas sekolahnya. Karena tas yang biasanya ia pakai sudah jadwalnya untuk dicuci. Luhan mengeluarkan satu per satu barang- barang yang ada di tasnya. Hari ini Luhan mendapat hadiah sangat banyak dari fansnya. Tanpa sengaja yeoja bermata rusa itu menemukan sebuah kotak kecil, berwarna abu-abu dan note biru yang menempel pada kota tersebut. Luhan mulai membaca isi note biru tersebut.

 _ **\- Happy Birthday Lu...Kemarin saat aku jalan-jalan aku aku tidak sengaja melihat gelang ini, dan aku langsung teringat padamu. Jadi aku beli saja, aku yakin gelang ini akan sangat indah jika melingkar ditanganmu. Kuharap kau suka... -**_

Begitulah kira-kira isi note biru tersebut. Luhan membuka kotak kecil itu dengan perlahan, mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat isi kotak itu. Luhan langsung memakai gelang tersebut. Sebuah gelang sederhana berbandul anjing kecil. Walaupun sederhana, gelang itu sangat indah dimata Luhan. Luhan yakin gelang itu mahal, karena kalau dilihat dari materialnya gelang ini tidaklah murah, designnya juga tertata dengan rapi terkesan sederhana namun tetap elegant. Gelang itu tidak terlalu feminim dan Luhan suka itu. Gadis bermata rusa itu tidak henti-hentinya memandangi gelang yang baru ia dapat dari penggemar rahasianya. Sepertinya penggemar rahasia itu sudah dapat mengambil hati Luhan. Terbukti dari senyuman manisnya tak pernah luntur dari wajah mungil Luhan.

Tok...tok..tok...

"Lu..."Kris masuk ke kamar Luhan

"Ada apa ge?"Kris mematikan lampu kamar Luhan

"Selamat ulang tahun Lulu..."namja beralis tebal itu membawa cupcakes dengan lilin kecil yang menyala

"Xiexie..."

"Ayo tiup lilinmu, jangan lupa _make a wish."_ Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak

"Hana..."

"Dul...

"Set..."

 _Fiuh~_

Lilin itu pun mati karena ditiup oleh Luhan

"Maaf gege tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku hanya butuh gege disini."Luhan memeluk kakaknya

"Ge..."

"Hmmm..."

"Apa baba dan mama ingat hari ulang tahunku?"

"Tentu saja Lu..."

"Tapi dari tadi baba dan mama tidak meneleponku sama sekali. Kita selalu merayakan ulang tahun berdua dari dulu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Ge..."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku mau jujur sesuatu tapi gege jangan marah padaku ya..."

"Iya, apa?"

"AkumenyukaiSehunsunbaemusuhmuitu."kata Luhan cepat tanpa jeda

1detik...

2detik...

3detik...

"MWO?!" Kris nampak sangat terkejut

"Coba kau ulangi lagi!"Kris shock mendengar pernyataan Luhan

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

"Sehun, Oh Sehun maksudmu?"tanya Kris memastikan

"Ne..."

"Apa yang kau sukai dari namja itu?"

"Dia gentle..."ujar Luhan sambil senyum-senyum

"Gentle?!"

"Ne, menurutku begitu"

"Hah terserah kaulah... Gege kembali ke kamar ya."

"Ne, gomawo ge."setelah Kris keluar dari kamar Luhan, yeoja itu meraih ponselnya yang tegeletak dinakas.

"Eum Lu"kata Kris menghentikan langkah panjangnya

"Ne waeyo?"

"Tadi ada kiriman paket untukmu, kelihatannya seperti lukisan. Karena besar sekali"

"Benarkah? Dimana paketnya?"tanya Luhan antusias

"Belum aku pindahkan, masih ada diruang tamu. Dipojokkan"jawab Kris

"Arraseo"jawab Luhan langsung melesatkan tubuhnya menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya diruang tamu, Luhan langsung merobek bungkusan paketnya.

"Bibi Kim?"panggil Luhan

"Ne nona, ada apa?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan gunting? Ini susah dibuka"berusaha merobek bungkusan paketnya

"Ne, tunggu sebentar nona" Selang beberapa menit, bibi Kim datang dengan membawa gunting ditangannya.

"Ige nona"kata Bibi Kim sambil menyodorkan guntingnya pada Luhan

"Gomawo bi"

"Aigoo nona, ini dari siapa? Ini hadiah untuk nona? Bukankah itu nona?"tanya Bibi Kim bertubi-tubi setelah melihat foto besar yang menampakkan wajah Luhan.

"Ini dari _'Note Biru'_ bi. Mungkin ini hadiah ulang tahunku"jelas Luhan, setelah berhasil membuka paketnya.

" _'Note biru'"?_

"Iya bi, dia sering memberikanku sesuatu di loker sekolahku"

"Benarkah? Jadi nona punya penggemar rahasia?"

"Entahlah, bisa dikatakan iya"

"Kalau begitu saya kembali kebelakang dulu ya nona, jika membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saya saja"kata Bibi Kim sambil memunguti kertas-kertas yang membalut paket Luhan tadi

"Ne, gomawo bi"

"Kris ge!"panggil Luhan dari lantai satu

"Ada apa Lu?"jawab Kris sambil menuruni anak tangga

"Bisa bantu aku? Tolong bawakan ini kekamarku, ini sangat berat!"pinta Luhan

"What the?! Bukankah ini foto yang ada di gallery kemarin? Kau membelinya?"tanya Kris antusias

"Aku tidak membelinya. Fotographernya yang memberiku ini."

"Jadi siapa orangnya?"tanya Kris penasaran

"Mollayo..."Luhan langsung mengambil handphonenya disaku celana, lalu mengetik sesuatu untuk _'Note Biru'_

 **To: Note Biru**

 **Gomawo, aku suka gelangnya. Fotonya juga sudah sampai di rumahku^^ Eum aku memajang fotonya dikamarku, kamarku terlihat lebih bagus sekarang kekeke**

 **From: Note Biru**

 **Wah benarkah? Aku senang kalau kau suka...**

Keesokkan harinya Sehun tersenyum, karena ia mendapati Luhan sudah memakai gelang pemberiannya. Terbukti gelang itu telah melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan Luhan.

 **Luhan's Class**

"Kalian tahu? _'Note biru'_ memberikanku gelang ini, dan juga foto yang ada dipameran di gallery pusat kota kemarin. Ya objeknya adalah aku, tapi itu sangat hebat. Mukaku terpampang dengan nyata di gallery kemarin "ucap Luhan bangga, sambil menunjukkan gelang yang melinkar manis ditanganya.

"Jinjjayo?! Ah sayang sekali aku tidak datang ke pameran kemarin"keluh Baekhyun

"Wahh daebak! Omong-omong, akhir-akhir ini _'Note Biru'_ jarang muncul lagi ya? Apa dia cemburu karena kau dekat dengan Sehun sunbae?"ujar Kyungsoo

Keadaan sekolah terlihat begitu sepi, pasalnya murid-murid sudah pulang dari 2 jam yang lalu. Kalau diamati pintu ruang osis masih terbuka, berarti masih ada murid seorang yeoja manis tengah menulis sesuatu dibuku catatannya dengan serius. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Sehun selalu mendapati Luhan yang pulang terakhir dari anggota osis lainnya. Jadi hari ini namja bersurai dark brown itu berinisiatif untuk pulang melewati ruang osis, siapa tahu Luhan belum pulang. Langkah Sehun terhenti saat mata elangnya tidak sengaja melihat yeoja yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang osis.

"Lu, kau belum pulang?"tanya Sehun

"Ah Sehun sunbae mengaggetkaku saja. Belum sunbae, aku masih harus mencatat hasil rapat osis."jawab Luhan

"Oh begitu..."Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku yang ada dihadapan Luhan dan mulai memainkan telepon genggamnya

"Euum sunbae punya note tidak? Aku harus memberi tanda, supaya aku tidak lupa. Tapi noteku habis."tanya Luhan

"Punya, chakkaman."Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dimeja, kemudian namja itu merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan notenya dari kotak pensil. Namja itu langsung memberikan _note biru_ nya pada Luhan.

"Euumm sunbae..."ujar Luhan ragu-ragu

"Wae?!"ujar Sehun dengan tampang datarnya

"Eh ini notenya lucu, sunbae beli dimana?"tanya Luhan bohong, sebenarnya note yang Sehun punya sangat mirip dengan note penggemar rahasianya _'Note Biru'_

"Ya di toko alat tulis, tidak mungkinkan aku membeli note di toko pakaiannya dalam. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali!"ujar Sehun ketus

"Ah iya juga ya..."cicit Luhan

"Sudah sini kembalikan."rebut Sehun dari tangan Luhan

"Gomawo sunbae"tapi bukan hanya Sehun sajakan yang mempunyai note biru itu pikir Luhan. Sehun kemudian keluar ruangan osis meninggalkan gadis bermata rusa itu. Mata Luhan membulat saat menemukan ponsel Sehun tergeletak dimeja. Yeoja itu langsung menyambar ponsel Sehun dan mengejar pemiliknya

"Sehun sunbae!"panggil Luhan dikoridor sekolah, namun jarak Sehun sudah terlalu jauh dari Luhan jadi namja itu tidak mendengar suara Luhan

"Sunbaee!"Luhan berlari kearah Sehun, mendengar suara yang memanggilnya Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum karena berhasil menghentikkan langkah Sehun, namun raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Tali sepatu yang Luhan kenakan copot, mengakibatkan ia tersandung. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dengan secepat kilat Sehun menangkap tubuh mungil itu, sebelum menghantam kerasnya lantai.

"Hey kau tak apa?"Sehun memastikan keadaan Luhan yang berada dalam dekapannya, sontak Luhan langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar suara berat itu

"Ne aku tak apa."Luhan langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berdiri seperti semula. Mata Sehun melirik tali sepatu Luhan yang tidak terikat, kemudian namja itu berjongkok dan menalikan sepatu Luhan dengan rapi

"Jangan jadi orang yang ceroboh, itu dapat membahayakan dirimu sendiri."kata Sehun setelah selesai menalikan sepatu Luhan

"Ne sunbae, khamsahamnida."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ini handphone sunbae tertinggal."sambil menyodorkan Iphone 6+ berwarna abu-abu

"Oh gomawo, aku pulang dulu ne..."Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis mungil itu dengan semburat merah dipipinya

Hari ini Sehun telah selesai mengikuti olimpiade, namja itu tersenyum sambil menggenggam trophy ditangan kanannya. Sehun memasuki kamar eommanya

"Eomma..."Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu kamar sang eomma

"Kau sudah pulang sayang? Ayo sini..."eomma Sehun menepuk kasurnya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk disebelahnya. Namja tampan itu memasuki kamar eommanya dan menyembunyikan trophynya dibalik tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa tadi berjalan lancar?"

"Ini untuk eomma."Sehun memberikan trophynya pada sang eomma

"Aigoo uri Sehunnie... gomawo. Kau memang anak eomma."Sehun memeluk erat eommanya

"Ada apa sayang?"tanya sang eomma saat melihat tingkah laku anaknya

"Setelah aku lulus nanti, memangnya aku harus meneruskan appa?"Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. Ya beginilah seorang Oh Sehun jika berada dekat dengan eommanya. Bisa dibilang sih manja, tetapi manja yang wajar. Manja yang manly.

"Kaukan sudah tahu jawabannya, appamu itu tidak suka penolakan. Kau tahu itukan? Yah sebenarnya sama sepertimu"

"Iya aku tahu..."

"Tapikan aku ingin kuliah dulu eomma."rengek Sehun

"Kau bisa melakukan keduanya Sehunnie..."

"Tapi itu akan sangat melelahkan untukku."

"Yasudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Lagian kelulusanmukan masih 2 bulan lagi, eomma yakin nanti kau akan menjadi orang yang sukses."

"Ne..."jawab Sehun lesu

 _ **2 months later...**_

 _ **Graduation...**_

Sehun mengamati penampilannya dari pantulan cermin. Rambutnya ia beri sedikit _gel_ agar membuat kesan berjambul. Sehun mengenakan kemejanya dan Jas almamater sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sehun menjadi murid di _SM International High School._ Senang dan sedih namja itu rasakan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Senang karena ia lulus, dan sedih karena ia harus berpisah dengan Luhan. Hari ini namja bermarga Oh itu bertekat untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sehun kau sudah selesai belum sayang?"tanya sang eomma dari luar kamar

"Sudah, eomma turun duluan saja..."sahut Sehun

 _ **at SM International High School...**_

Acara kelulusan sudah selesai dari 20 menit yang lalu. Mengapa Sehun menjadi lulusan terbaik? Tentu saja karena ia adalah peran utama dicerita ini. Mantan siswa dan siswi SM International High School sibuk mengabadikan foto mereka bersama teman-teman mereka. Mata elang Sehun tak sengaja melihat sosok Luhan yang sedang berfoto bersama Kris kakaknya. Sehun langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya, namja itu mengetik sesuatu

 **To: Wu Luhan**

 **Apa kau bisa ke atap sekolah? Ada sesuatu yang penting, tidak usah buru-buru...**

 **From: Wu Luhan**

 **Ne, tunggu sebentar...**

"Ge, aku pergi sebentar ne..."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan penting..."

"Ya! kemana Wu Luhan?!"

"Hanya ke atap saja..."

"Yasudah hati-hati."

Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap, yeoja itu berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Mungkin karena ia terlalu penasaran dengan _'Note Biru'_ , maka ia berlari secepat ini. Luhan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, tangan mungilnya perlahan meraih knop pintu atap. Napasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal...

 _ **Klek...**_

"Sehun sunbae?!"Luhan sangat terkejut saat mendapati Sehunlah yang ada disana. Namja itu memasukkan tangan kanannya di kantong, sambil membelakangi Luhan. Mendengar suara Luhan, Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya

"Luhan, tadi kau berlari? Kan tadi aku sudah bilang tidak usah buru-buru"ujar Sehun, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Yeoja itu masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya sekarang

"Jadi namja _'Note biru'_ itu Sehun sunbae?"tanya Luhan tidak percaya, Sehun membawa kakinya untuk mendekat kearah Luhan. Jari panjangnya merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan akibat berlari

"Ne, namja itu aku. Oh Sehun imnida."jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis, terlampau manis malahan. Senyumannya sangat mempesona, bisa membuat siapa saja terjerat dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun

"Tapi mengapa sunbae melakukan itu?"tanya Luhan sambil menantap manik hitam Sehun, sedikit tercipta raut kesal pada wajah Luhan

"Karena aku tahu kalau aku terus terang melakukan pendekatan padamu, kita tidak bisa berteman dekat seperti di perpustakaan. Kau pasti akan malu jika berdekatan denganku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku juga tahu Kris tidak menyukaiku."Sehun membelai wajah mungil Luhan

"Aku masih tidak mengerti..."

"Yasudah biar lebih jelas, Wu Luhan jadilah kekasihku..."kata-kata itu sukses meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang tengah membelai wajahnya

"Kenapa? Kenapa sunbae baru bilang sekarang, saat sunbae harus pergi dari sekolah ini?"

"Karena aku baru berani sekarang."jawab Sehun dengan jujur

"Pengecut..."

"Maafkan aku, aku memang peng-"perkataan Sehun terpotong saat Luhan menarik dasi yang ia kenakan dan mencium bibir tipisnya. Tangan besar Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Luhan menunduk menyudahi tautan mereka, pipinya sudah sangat panas sekarang. Gadis itu tidak berani menatap wajah Sehun, tangan Sehun meraih dagu Luhan.

"Hey kenapa menunduk? Tatap aku."ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Aku malu..."Luhan merutuki kebodohannya

 _'Yak Wu Luhan! Mengapa kau menciumnya duluan yeoja paboo!'_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati

"Kenapa malu?"Sehun hampir tertawa saat melihat tingkah yeoja yang ada dihadapannya

"Kau kan tahu sendiri jawabannya..."

"Jadi sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"tanya Sehun

"Menurutmu?"ujar Luhan

"Sunbae aku punya syarat."ujar Luhan lagi

"Apa sebutkan..."

"Sunbae harus rajin memberikanku kabar, disaat sibuk maupun tidak sibuk"kata Luhan

"Okelah kalau hanya itu..."

"Satu lagi!"

"Apa?"

"Sunbae tidak boleh melirik yeoja lain jika sunbae sudah masuk kuliah nanti."

"Wah kalau itu aku tidak bisa janji."ujar Sehun menggoda Luhan

"SUNBAEEE! Yasudah kita PUTUS!"

"Iya iya aku hanya bercanda Lu... Masa baru jadian sudah langsung putus saja."Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukkannya, dan mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. Yeoja itu menggapai tangan Sehun

"Jadi gelang hadiah ulang tahunku itu couple?"tanya Luhan saat melihat gelang yang sama melingkar ditangan Sehun

"Ne..."Sehun melonggarkan pelukkannya. Namja itu melepas dasi yang ia pakai, dan memakaikannya untuk Luhan

"Itu kenang-kenangan dariku. Pakai dasi ini agar kau selalu ingat padaku saat disekolah. Dan juga agar kau semangat sekolah."Namja berperawakan tinggi itu mencuri kesempatan mencium bibir tipis Luhan, saat Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Cih.. pede sekali. Gomawo"cicit Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya

"Ayo kita foto!"ajak Luhan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragammya

"Ok"jawab Sehun menuruti permintaan yeojachingunya, sambil mengambil alih ponsel Luhan.

"Hana..Dul..Set"

 _Cklik_

Bisa dilihat posenya adalah, Luhan tersenyum manis menghadap kearah kamera dan Sehun mencium pelipisnya.

"Wahhh! Ini bagus sekali."kata Luhan antusias saat melihat hasil foto mereka. Lalu Luhan mengupload foto mereka di akun SNS, Weibo, dan juga Instagramnya.

 _' Congratulations Note Biru,_ _사랑해_ _(Saranghae)_ _'_

Begitulah caption yang tertulis pada foto mereka. Dan beberapa menit kemudian muncullah beberapa komentar dari teman-temannya.

BaekhyunByun:

 _Note Biru? Sehun sunbae? Apa kalian sudah..._

DoKyungsoo:

 _Wah Selamat untuk Sehun sunbae. Note biru? Jadi selama ini Sehun sunbae?_

ChoiSulli:

 _MWOYA?! Wu Luhan jadi Sehun sunbae namjachingumu?_

BaeIrene:

 _Daebak! Sehun sunbae tampan sekaliii, Luhan sunbae juga cantik sekaliii~ Sunbae kalian memang serasi. Selamat untuk kelulusan Sehun sunbae..._

ChaHeeJoo:

Jadi Sehun sunbae namjachingu Luhan sunbae? :(( Yasudah Selamat untuk Sehun sunbae... Kalian memang serasi :')

KimYerim:

 _Aaa Sehun sunbae tampan sekali :')_

KrisWu:

 _Cih dasar bocah, Sehun yang seperti itu dibilang tampan?_

"Hun..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hanja yang aku tulis diperbanmu waktu itu kau ingat?"

"Hanja?"

"Tulisan china itu~"ujar Luhan memastikan ingatan Sehun.

"Ah yang itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

" itu artinya I Love You..."

"Jinjja?!"

 **THE END...**

 _ **Beberapa tahun kemudian...**_

Ah ya apa kalian tahu mengapa Sehun bisa terjatuh pada pesona seorang Xi Luhan? Jadi cerita saat itu Luhan sedang mengalami masa orientasi siswa disekolah barunya, sebagai senior Sehun hanya bisa menatap iba seluruh calon adik kelasnya yang dikerjai habis-habisan oleh para panitia atau bisa disebut anggota osis angkatannya.

 **Flashback**

Saat itu Luhan diminta oleh seniornya untuk membawa susu 'butek' , ya sebenarnya Luhan juga bingung apa itu susu 'butek'. Akhirnya keesokkan harinya ia membawa santen kesekolah. Saat diminta untuk mengeluarkan seluruh barang bawaannya, seorang yeoja senior Luhan berjalan kearahnya.

"YA!Neo! Mana susu 'butek' mu?"tanya seorang yeoja dengan tampang sinis

"Ige sunbae"kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebungkus santen

"YA!Kau ini bodoh yaa?! Kubilang susu 'butek', bukan santen!"bentak seniornya sambil menarik beberapa helai rambut panjang Luhan.

"Loh sunbae kok malah marah-marah? Makanya kalau memberi petunjuk itu yang benar!"jawab Luhan tak kalah emosi karena rambutnya dijambak.

"Heh! Disini yang panitia adalah aku, mengapa kau malah balik membentakku?! Dan lagi susu 'butek' itu susu coklat bodoh!"Setelah melihat kejadian itu Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat teman seangkatannya sekaligus anggota osis dibentak balik oleh siswa baru. Baru kali ini ada yeoja yang berani melawan sunbaenya, Sehun suka itu. Terkesan sangat pemberani, padahal raut wajahnya tak menampakkan sedikit raut pemberani. Akhirnya untuk melerai adu mulut antara dua yeoja itu, Sehun memilih untuk menghampiri temannya.

"Hyorin-ah! Kau dipanggil oleh Kwon seosaengnim!"kata Sehun berbohong

"Jinjjayo?"tanya Hyorin berbinar saat melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya.

"Ne"jawab Sehun dengan muka datarnya

"Ah~ gomawo Sehun-ah" Ya wajarlah, Hyorin itu adalah penggemar Sehun, jadi semua perkataan Sehun adalah yang paling benar menurutnya. Sehun sangat suka saat Luhan sedang fokus membaca novel, karena menurut Sehun tatapan matanya seperti berlian. Sangat berkilau. Oke abaikan saja ini, pokoknya mulai saat itu Sehun sering memperhatikan Luhan.

 **Flashback Off**

 _Drrrt...drrrtt...drrrt.._

 _"Yeoboseo Sehunie, kau dimana?"_ suara Luhan memenuhi pendengaran Sehun

"Aku sedang rapat Lu, waeyo?"

 _"Bisakah kau cepat pulang?"_

"Tidak bisa, hari ini aku akan menghadiri beberapa rapat. Memangnya ada apa Lu?"

 _"Ah yasudah, kau lupa ya?"_ tanya Luhan lagi

"Lupa tentang apa?"tanya Sehun pura-pura 'bingung'

 _"Ah tidak jadi, bye."_ setelah itu sambungan telepon pun terputus, Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

-PIP-

"Apa itu Luhan?"tanya Jongin

"Hmmm, sepertinya ia marah karena aku pura-pura lupa kalau hari ini adalah anniversary kita yang ke 5 tahun."kata Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah sahabatnya

"Langgeng sekali, jadi kapan kau melamarnya?"

"Mungkin malam ini. Aku pulang dulu Jongin."Sehun membereskan semua berkas yang berserakan dimeja kantornya

Sehun memasuki apartement miliknya dan Luhan. Sepi, semua lampu padam. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Ia mencari keberadaan Luhan. Namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala mendengar isakan dari arah kamarnya. Namja dengan tinggi tubuh sekitar 184 cm ini, segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Sehun mendapati Luhan yang sedang meringkuk diatas tempat tidur. Namja itu langsung merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Lu, kau kenapa sayang?"tanya Sehun sambil mengelus-elus punggung sempit Luhan

"Sebenarnya kau menganggap aku itu apa?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum

"AKU HANYA BUTUH JAWABANMU!"isakan Luhan semakin menjadi

"Kau adalah hidupku, kau adalah nafasku, kau adalah duniaku."jawab Sehun cepat.

"Pembohong!"kata Luhan

"Karena kau adalah hidupku, nafasku, juga duniaku, jadi kau harus selalu berada disisiku."ucap Sehun lagi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cicin dari saku jasnya

"Menikahlah denganku..."Sehun memasangkan cicin itu dijari manis Luhan. Gadis itu begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria yang berada dihapadannya.

"_"

"Menikahlah denganku..."Sehun mengulangi perkataannya

"Hmmm..."Luhan menunduk malu

"Apa Lu? Aku tidak dengar..."

"Iya Sehun..."

"Iya apa?"

"Iya aku mau menikah denganmu..."

"AWWW Lu pipimu memerah..."Sehun mencubit kedua pipi gembul Luhan

"Oppa hajimaaaa!"

"Oh iya!Happy 5th Anniversary sweetheart!"Sehun mencuri ciuman dari Luhan

"Saranghae Xi Luhan"

"Wo ai ni Oh Sehun"

 **THE END**

RCLnya ditunggu, terimakasih sudah baca. Tunggu FF selanjutnya yaaa...

 _ **SummerWinter**_

 _ **present~**_

ⓒ _ **2015**_


End file.
